All Rhodes Lead To Cowboys
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Raw's newest signing, a cruiserweight from Manchester, catches the eye of a certain Dashing one. Meanwhile The Miz struggles with his secret crush on his protege...long novel inside! Pairings: CodyXOMC, MizXRiley
1. Chapter 1

**All Rhodes Lead To Cowboys**

_**Pairings:** Cody Rhodes/OC, Miz/Alex Riley_

_**Rating:** M (Boy/boy, smut, slash: Fluff, smut)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>: Tom, AKA 'The Cowboy', is a new signing to the Raw roster and protégé of Triple H. A cruiserweight, just 22 years old, from Manchester, England. A chance partnership with a certain 'Dashing' one suddenly makes this job a whole lot better for him..._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the WWE or any of it's associated personnel - it is property of Vince McMahon. I can only lay claim to the character of Tom who is all my own creation. This is written purely for mindless entertainment purposes. _

_**Notes:**_

_This is slight AU with some real life thrown in – basically I have only been catching up on recent storylines as I started watching WWE again this spring after just playing the games for 2 years. I have tried to research where appropriate but please forgive me if any facts are wrong (brands, storylines at the time, locations, etc)._

_Based on a story I created in SVR 2011 Story Designer – Tom is based one of my created superstars. I have screenshots of him available for a visual aid. Yeah, I take my writing that seriously!_

_Apart from the OC, the most obvious change is that Shawn Michaels is still wrestling at the time this is set (late 2010) and DX are still a tag team._

_Not just slashiness, there is a plot and feel free to skip match scenes...I like them but I understand some may find them dull!_

_You may find a shout-out to one of your fics if you're very lucky...I was prompted to write my own fic after hours of reading the work of some talented FF writers. Normally I write original fiction. I will always namecheck you if I've shouted out._

_Lastly, I hope Tom doesn't come across as too much of a Mary Sue/Gary Stu!_

* * *

><p><strong>**October 2010 - 2 weeks until Bragging Rights**<strong>

It was the performance night of the most recent WWE Superstars event.

I sat in my dressing room, pulling on my shiny black boots. I was watching back my most recent match, a tag with HBK against John Morrison and R-Truth on last week's Raw. I was super-critical of myself, convinced I'd oversold or botched every move I'd done. Shawn told me it was bollocks but I still couldn't help myself. Those red and black tights looked too loud, I thought. Those crosses looked so much better on paper. I just feel a twat. But I hadn't got the balls to wear spanx. I winced as I saw myself completely screw up a moonsault - well I didn't even get to do it - I was booted off the turnbuckle by Morrison. My ribs still ached now. half the reason I trained to be a wrestler was to be able to perform the high-flying move. Especially alongside someone like Shawn, in his forties but could still pull that off. I adjusted my tights and trimmed the last of the white wrapping around my hand.

Tonight I was due to face The Miz AKA Mr Money In The Bank and captain of our Raw Team... yet I was going to be partnered, of all people, by Smackdown's Cody Rhodes. The 'dashing' one. Ex-

major DX rival. A rather odd series of events and I'd had to double check the schedule board...why this close to Bragging Rights were they going to risk annoying the fans by putting people from both

brands in one team?

"Hey, man, you ready?" came a gruff voice. Hunter, AKA Paul, Triple H.

"Aye," I replied, my Manc accent such a contrast, "Just let me fix my hair and I'll be down. Gotta compete for the fangirls, haven't I?"

The heavy-set Game smirked. On-screen and off, he was my mentor. I had his Motorhead song as my theme (which I loved when I was a kid) and the commentators often branded me the 'Baby Game' or "Helmsley Junior". I plugged in my hair straighteners and began to style my floppy reddish brown hair into the swept fringe that was part of my look. I made my way up to the guerrilla where a make-up girl began oiling my exposed upper body. If I'd had my way I wouldn't even be shirtless but oh well.

"Time TO PLAY THE GAME" the music started. This was it. A costume girl handed me my signature black D-X hood and red glasses, and I was ready. No veterans to guide me this time. First match without Hunter or Shawn. Hope this works out. I headed out onto the stage raising my arms at the right point to cue the fireworks. I tried hard not to flinch. What if I ever got hit by one.

"The following contest is a tag-team handicap match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the challenger. From Manchester, England. Weighing 168 pounds, the Cowboy!"

Yeah. I chose the name. Irony and it has so many ooh-missus gay connotations...it just had to be done!

By now I was in the ring, peeling off the hoodie and handing it to co-ordinator, along with the specs.

_'Whoa, you're only smoke and mirrors'_

"And his partner.." I ignored the announcer, jumping lightly on the spot, heart threatening to burst from my chest. The audience will get to see what I'm made of, without backup. I knew what we

went through in practice but it was just like doing a play - you can rehearse all you like but on the night the atmosphere completely changes. My sparkling jacket-bedecked tag partner was swanning

into the ring, preening and posing as he usually did. I nodded politely at him, and he flashed me a toothy grin in return. I flushed. God he was fit. No, stop it. For fuck's sake, Tom! You're not on Canal

Street now. You're meant to be a butch wrestler for fucks' sake! I turned up the cocky Cowboy character and thrust out my chest, looking more confident.

My train of thought was cut off by a loud 'AWESOOOME!" Our opponent had arrived. I was in first too. Great. Hope he wouldn't be too hard on me.

DING!

BAM! Instantly he clotheslined me to the floor. I sprang up and ran towards him, hitting a dropkick. I knew that The Cowboy defeats the Miz but I think it would be a little unbelievable if I got the

upper hand too soon so I thought it would be best to oversell and miss every move in my first stint. Mike countered it and I crashed to the mat, rolling around like a footballer who'd just been kicked in

the shins. I could see him wiping his feet and playing the crowd, as though I was just a mere annoyance that wouldn't take much beating. It was having the desired effect. Miz copped a flotilla of

boos for that. I made to get up but he smacked me down again. He was basically making mincemeat of me but I didn't care. If the newbie squashed him it would have looked stupid. I crawled slowly

across, ready to tag in Cody - I had a few tricks up my sleeve. In my past matches with Shawn and Hunter I only got a few moves before tagging them back in - this match was basically for me to

show them what I had...in storyline it was basically the Cowboy's true debut without the veterans' help. I watched Cody and Mike slug it out in the ring for a bit before reaching out, eager to tag back

in. Enough time had elapsed for The Cowboy to dish back some offence. Cody threw Mike into the corner and I slapped his back, the sly tag. I performed a chop to Mike's chest before running away

from him. I took a run and cartwheeled before performing a backwards handspring but Mike dodged and I crashed into the turnbuckle. I must have been the first male to (attempt to) perform the

'handspring back elbow' as made famous by Chyna and Kelly Kelly. Instantly I tagged Cody back in, knowing that my moment was lost. I was a little annoyed but again, if I'd hit him with that I'd look a

right Mary Sue. It had to look like an underdog win. Mike was still making it look too easy to beat the two us, Cody playing up to his "dashing" diva act to the hilt - smirking, posing at the cameras,

and screaming at Mike every time he went for his face. It was funny to watch. Mike began to goad me, in full on Miz mode by now.

"C'MON, COME FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" he yelled to roars from the crowd.

I shook my head, pointing at Cody. Who turned and tagged me in, yelling at me to kick his ass.

I ran straight at Mike but he took me right out. I sprang up and BAM! he kicked me down again. After landing a few stomps on my chest, he strutted away from me and began to sneer and smirk,

pointing at me. I knew he was mocking me, as The Miz does but still it was hard to take, even in kayfabe. As he continued to cockily milk the crowd, I seized my chance and struggled to my feet,

somewhat on spaghetti legs. I jumped and managed to dropkick him to the floor. He sprang up again but I was ready and pulled him into a headlock. I DDT'd him hard before going for a cover. 1,..kickout. I made a big show of disbelief before raising him up. By now we were coming to the end. I knew we were going to win so now was my chance.

I kicked Mike's midsection and forced his head between my thighs, hooking my arms under his, in position to Pedigree him.

"PEDIGREE! PEDIGREE!" I heard Josh Mathews scream from the announce table. The tendency for the announcers to get overexcited was the best part of the job - they made the atmosphere electric.

I'd landed a bit harder than I was meant to, being too caught up in the buzz.

"Sorry!" I hissed to Mike, hoping I hadn't broken his nose.

"Jesus, you have got some power boy!" he smirked from underneath his arm, quiet enough so the cameras didn't pick it up, "Just hurry up and pin me!"

"But your head... " I whispered back, but he cut me off.

"Just do it, finish me off!" and he rolled over, making it look as painful as possible, holding his nose and writhing like a fish out of water. This was it. I staggered towards the turnbuckle making it look like a huge effort. The crowd were going wild. I made it to the top, and tried not to look down. I was a little afraid of heights. I made a 'D-X' sign with my arms before launching myself backwards...BAM! Landed right on top of Mike! Finally, this was what I sweated blood training for! The one move I always wished I could do as a kid when we played wrestling in the back garden. I went for the cover...1,2,3...cheers Mike.

"Here are your winners, The Cowboy and Dashing Cody Rhodes!" yelled the announcer as the ref held my hand up whilst the Game song began to play again, I could feel myself flushing. I was gasping for air and in disbelief that I finally managed to perform a moonsault. I let the ref hold my arm up in victory, but all I wanted to do was see if Mike was OK but that would break kayfabe (worst thing you could do unless it was a serious emergency) so I clambered out of the ring, my tag partner following behind. I paused halfway up the ramp and couldn't resist it. I mouthed 'two words' and then performed the DX crotch chop. Pumped with adrenaline I hurried away from the stage, searching for my dressing room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's chapter One. I hope you like it, as you can see it's just as much about Tom's WWE experience as the slashiness. Slash will come VERY shortly. Reviews would be great but not compulsory!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to Chapter 2. A bit longer than the first...!**_

* * *

><p>"Slow down! Hey! Wait up!"<p>

Cody had caught up with me

"You looked awesome out there!" he said, flashing me that 'dashing' smile again, "Hope we get to work together again soon!

"Cheers," I said, "You were good too.

"For a newbie that was awesome!" he replied, "Wonder if they'll put us in a team?

"Hardly," I replied, "You're on a different brand to me! Plus, DX fraternising with an ex-Legacy? Not sure people will buy that!"

"Not in Legacy anymore, remember?" grinned Cody, eyes flashing, "I think we work well together, Cowboy. Would you like some free grooming tips?"

"Don't even go there..." I started, holding my hand up to his face.

"Nice moonsault," Cody persisted, still grinning broadly.

"Stop it," I said, flushing, unable to take my eyes off that smile. Okay I wasn't bad but that was hardly the world's best match.

"And when you did Barbie's signature move, don't think I've ever seen another guy do that!" Cody said.

Barbie? I keep forgetting that was Kelly Kelly.

"Big deal, you can moonsault as well!" I said, "I've seen you do it loads of times!"

Okay I really needed to take a fucking compliment. And unless I was mistaken, this boy was flirting with me...

"Nice hair," Cody said, still with that enormous grin on his face.

Now this time I can't have been reading too much into this...he was definitely hitting on me.

"Are you chatting me up?" I asked incredulously.

"I might be," Cody replied, coyly.

"Oh for the love of God, when will you two hurry up and fuck each other!" came a mocking voice. Mike was approaching, still in his ring gear and hobbling slightly. No cameras around so I could be seen talking to him, as it were.

I burned. So did Cody.

"Mike...what the fuck?" he gasped.

"Well someone had to say it!" Mike replied, grinning despite the noticeable redness on his chest where I'd landed.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Dashing one over here," Mike pointed to a wildly blushing Cody, "Wants to get in your pants. He wants you to ravish his shaven ass till he screams!"

"How would you know, you're on the same brand as me, not him!" I said.

"So?" Mike said, "You not been at any of the last Pay Per Views? I've seen the way you look at him, Codes! Anyway Ted told me you fancied him! And you might wanna get a new password for your

laptop as well!"

"MIKE!" whined Cody, "You are such a bitch!"

"And you've got major wood for the new kid!" Mike shot back.

Cody was flushing all over now and was staring at his silver boots, not looking up at me.

"See ya Monday!" Mike said, "And you better fuck him good, Tom. I want details!"

Cackling to himself, the Miz hobbled away, leaving a mortified looking Cody in his wake. Just wait until next week's Raw...he was going to die.

"He...I...dunno," he sputtered.

I stole a look at his black spanx. And felt myself flush. He was sporting a boner. And so was I.

"My eyes are up here," he said quietly, smiling sweetly. He leaned in towards me. I was half-expecting Shawn and Hunter to appear, saying 'Gotcha' and then gunge me with bright green paint.

I flinched.

"Whats the matter, baby?" he asked. Wow, he was bold.

"I dunno," I replied, "What Mike said..."

"Is all true," Cody cut in, "Fucking Mike didn't have to say it but..yeah, you're hot, Mister Cowboy."

"Shut up," I said, giggling nervously, "I'm not hot!"

Cody waved it aside and edged ever closer.

We couldn't continue this conversation here. Too public.

"Shall we go somewhere," I said, "Bit more private? Think my room's empty."

He shrank back, quite suddenly, looking hurt.

"Are you a whore?" he asked.

"WHAT?" I choked, gobsmacked.

"Gonna take me to a back room and have my ass?" Cody cried.

"No! I-"

"'Cos that's not what I want from a boy," he said, eyes filling with tears, "I thought maybe you wouldn't be like the others. Suppose calling yourself the Cowboy gives it away really."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, attempting to stave off the anger.

"Cowboy," Cody scoffed, "Is that why you wear those bright tights? Hide the carpet burns?"

I slapped him in the face.

"Just a minute, you little bitch!" I snapped, my Lancashire roots really showing now, "I don't know what your fucking problem is, and yeah, I do have a past as it happens!"

"Bet you do!" sneered Cody, "Wonder why you get mentored by Hunter and Shawn? Who's a better fuck? Like old men do ya?"

"Where did that come from?" I gasped. This was going so wrong. "Who told you that?"

"Nobody!" he sniffled, "It's obvious, isn't it? Nobody gets to talk to you, you get big matches on Raw every week, you call yourself the fucking Cowboy, you're probably the locker room whore! You fucking Vince as well?"

"You can talk, you fucking Veet your own arse to keep your job!" I hit back, having had just about enough, "Why did you get drafted to Smackdown anyway, huh? Did Randy find another boy toy? Or were you too high-maintenance?"

WHAP! He had slapped me back. But he gasped and immediately covered his mouth after he'd done it. I wished I could have taken back what I just said. Here was one of the hottest WWE superstars

telling me he wants me and then I throw it in his face! Well done, Tom. No wonder you spent most of your teens in backrooms on Canal Street.

"Sorry," he sniffled, tears trickling down his face.

"I'm sorry too," I replied, "I didn't mean those things I said...I'm just scared."

"What of? Why you scared of me?" Cody asked, reaching out. Awwww. I took his hand and clutched it. First touch. Normally I had a few slurred pleasantries before being ushered someplace dark and

my pants taken down. I'd never been treated like this.

"I've never had a proper boyfriend," I said, "Been going to back rooms since I was 14. Used to be a scene queen."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That's why I hit you," I said, "I must be so obvious - boy toy, chicken, slag, whore, slapper, cockslut, you name it, I am it."

"I didn;t mean it, oh God, I'm so sorry!" Cody said, face falling, his blue eyes filled with regret, "I thought you were gonna drag me to some room and fuck me or something. I don't want that. I want a date. A relationship."

"I'm not easy to love," I said, "Plus, there's plenty of hotties on Smackdown. Drew's pretty fit, and he's British too! I always thought DiBiase was your boyfriend anyway, from what I saw at the last couple of Pay per Views. Always together, you and him."

"He's my best friend," Cody said, "We always meet up at PPVs since I got drafted. Anyway, he's married, duh. And MacIntyre? Ewww...not with that ponytail!"

"Why me?" I persisted, knowing I really should shut up before I scared him off completely.

"Haven't you been listening?" Cody whispered, so close to me now I could feel his hot breath on my neck, "Don't be scared, sssh."

And his lips gently touched mine. I reciprocated, feeling a churning deep down. His breath tasted so sweet.

"Would you like to come on a date with me?" he asked, pulling away, a small smile lifting his face, "I want to take you to dinner."

"Huh?" Wow.

"Date!" blushed Cody, "There's a little place just 2 minutes from the arena, Italian?"

I have never been on a date with a boy, I always dreamed of one when I was at school. Being wined and dined by a gorgeous hunk of a man with strong arms. The lads I knew back home didn't do

dates. Quick fuck. Wham-bam, thank you man.

"Yes please," I grinned, unable to stop myself. "Let me go shower, see if I can nick one of Shawn's shirts. Meet ya outside the front doors in half hour?"

"Awesome!" squealed Cody, demeanour changing in an instant, "See ya in a bit then!"

"See ya!"

I virtually pranced back to the dressing room I shared with Hunter and Shawn. They were sat on the sofa, both still dressed in the lurid DX shirts and jeans from their earlier promo, with a can of beer each, watching something on a laptop.

"Hey," I said, bounding in.

"Oh hey," Shawn said, "Great match, you did great out there, little man! That moonsault was perfect!"

"What took you so long anyway?" asked Hunter, "You've been gone over an hour!"

"Can I borrow one of your shirts, didn't bring any with me!" I said, kicking my black boots off.

"Why?" asked Shawn.

"I have a dinner date in half an hour!" I grinned.

"Awesome man, who with?" asked Hunter.

"Tell ya later," I said. Shawn threw a navy bit of fabric at me and I locked myself in the pokey shower. This arena was one of the few that had in-house showers. I was so excited! I had a date with a

boy! A proper one! For the first time I was finally being wined and dined rather than sucked and fucked. And Cody was so sweet. I hoped that he'd put our little spat behind him. I showered, changed into some black skinny jeans, along with the borrowed shirt before spending far too long on my barnet.

"See ya tomorrow!" I called out and left the room. The arena was getting quiet now, I suppose the show was coming to an end. I knew that after my match I wouldn't be needed so that's why I

agreed to this. I had brought my overnight bag anyway because even if it went shit, I still had to go back to the hotel room which I shared with Evan Bourne. Hope Cody won't be scared off by this -

looked a little bit overzealous. I exited the front doors where a bit of a throng were gathered. Call me uncharitable but right now fans were the last thing on my mind. I pulled on my black DX fedora

hat and scuttled out to the side. I was too nervous to face other people at the nobody seemed to notice me once I was outside in the dark so I stood a few metres to the left of the

entrance and sparked up a cigarette.

"They'll ruin your looks ya know!"

A figure who'd been signing autographs had approached me. I knew that voice.

"Oh put a sock in it Mike!" I retorted. Why was he enjoying making me squirm so much?

"All dressed up for your date?" Mike said, grinning from udnerneath his hoody,

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Because you could hear Cody's squees from the other side of the arena!" smirked the Miz, "I saw him with Eve, he was throwing a big hissy because he didn't know what to wear. Don't get him drunk

too fast, s'all I'm gonna say. Good luck, buddy." And with that he left. I stomped on my cigarette and hugged myself as a wind blew, quite suddenly, cold on my exposed arms. The hoodie would have

been a good idea, Tom.

I suddenly saw him, creeping out of a side exit, a small bouquet in his arms. Aww. he didn't need to. He saw me stood there and smiled coyly.

"Hi," I said, shuffling.

"Hey you," Cody said, "Present."

"You shouldn't have!" I said, as he handed the flowers to me.

"Come come," he said, "It's just up here." and he took my hand. I flinched.

"Sorry," I quickly said, before he got upset again, "I'm not used to, ya know, public stuff."

"I don't care," Cody said and he flashed another dazzling smile at me.

I felt really exposed, walking hand in hand with another man, flowers in hand along the pavement. I pulled my hat lower over my face, hoping that nobody recognised us. You couldn't not recognise Cody. I followed him inside the restaurant. Looked quite nice, a little cramped and thankfully, not too busy. I followed Cody to a booth seat in the far corner.

"Got us a private seat," he said.

I couldn't believe this was happening - all this time I was convinced I was the only gay employed by the WWE, and some of the other superstars in the locker room ribbed me constantly about it. All good-natured, but still. I should have guessed Cody was, really, with that whole dashing gimmick, but because we were on different brands, I never gave him much of a thought. I stared at the menu for a while.

"What you thinking?" asked Cody.

"Why me?" I said, unable to stop myself, "You could have any of the Smackdown lads. You'll barely see me unless we're both at Pay Per Views. Plus I don't wanna fuck this up."

"I know," Cody said, "So shush, I'm nervous too, ya know."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are the cutest boy I have ever seen!" he said, blushing furiously, "And you're an awesome kisser."

"Shut up, I'm not..." But he cut me off by leaning across the table and capturing my lips again.

"You gonna stop putting yourself down?" he said, "That convince ya?"

I nodded, feeling my cheeks burn. I hadn't felt this self-conscious since I was first measured up for a costume fitting. Any normal person would be happy that a colleague offered to take them out to dinner, especially when they've not been in the job that long. The amount of times I used to hope that boy in my old job would even give me the time of day...I guess how I'd been treated in the

past, and knowing how two-faced media jobs could be has affected my judgment. Sometimes it was hard to tell where kayfabe ended and real life began. On the road, in the gym, performing at events or signings...dealing with horny ring rats at every event...maybe I should just shut up and relax.

"I want to get to know you," Cody said, "But if you don't wanna be here, I'll get the check and go."

"No, no!" I said, "I'm OK, just feels like its happening a bit fast!"

"Well I'm not gonna make ya do anything you don't want to," he said.

I let myself into my hotel room two hours later, creeping in case Evan was asleep. He wasn't. He was sat playing on Smackdown Vs. Raw 2010 on the PS3. Playing as himself, I noticed, snickering.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, "Text you about an hour ago."

"Sorry, been on a date," I said.

"You never said this morning! Who with?" he asked eagerly, pausing the match and turning to look at me.

"You're not gonna get pissed off or anything?"

"I don't give a shit if it was a guy if that's what you're saying?" Evan said, "Would I have shared with you otherwise?"

"Guess not," I said.

"So who was it? Anyone we know?"

"Cody." I said.

"You mean...as in Rhodes?" gasped Evan, whistling, "You've been on a date with Dashing Cody Rhodes? How did you get past the lipgloss and nail varnish?"

"Shut up!" I said, "Actually he was a gentleman! Paid for the whole meal and even walked me to the hotel."

"Chicken out did we?" smirked Evan, "Thought you might have been screwing his brains out right now?"

"Is it compulsory to use your boxers as anklewarmers on your first date?" I snapped.

"Woah! Easy tiger!" joked Evan, "But you know he's Smackdown right? You won't get to see him much. Did ya get his number?"

"Yeah, and his Skype," I said, "So I can still talk to him while I'm on the road."

At that point my phone buzzed. I slid it across to unlock the keypad.

1 new message. I opened it.

_Hey babe, thanks for tonight :) Was lovely 2 spend time wiv u. On Skype if u wanna vid chat? CRxx_

I blushed and went to flip open my laptop.

"Don't fancy a game then?" asked Evan

"No, I'm wanted on Skype!" I grinned at him bashfully.

"Suit yourself!" Evan snorted.

"Take three guesses who?" I started

"Wow, you've not even been away from him an hour!" Evan smirked. "Shall I lock myself in the bathroom till you're done?"

"No, stay!" I said, "I don't do phone sex!"

"You better not," he said, and resumed his match, turning the volume down. I opened up Skype and saw a notification: _Cody Runnels sMoke&Mirrors85 wants to be your friend? Accept?_ I clicked OK.

The green tick symbol appeared next to his name. I clicked 'video call' and the fake ringing tones so distinctive to the program began.

"Hello?" I said, tentatively, as my grainy face appeared in the small box. Instantly I swept my fringe out of my eyes.

"Poser!" catcalled Evan. I chucked a pillow at him.

"Hey baby!" Cody said, appearing in the screen. He was wearing a headset and was still in the shirt he wore for our date, "You OK?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Better now I'm talking to you," he said, a bashful grin on his face.

"Oh, please!" groaned Evan.

"Who's that?" asked Cody.

"Matt, I mean, Evan Bourne, I'm rooming with him tonight," I said, "Where are you?"

"Tour bus," Cody said, "Back on the road, gotta be in Atlanta tomorrow for Smackdown! Did you enjoy dinner, baby?"

"Baby? ewww!" drawled Evan.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Jealous are we?" Cody smiled.

"Forgotten our face mask tonight?" Evan shot back.

"Evan, sod off!" I groaned, chucking another pillow at him.

"Oh, don't worry, lover boys!" he chuckled and returned to his game, making sure to turn the volume down.

"So...what you thinking?" Cody said, smiling sweetly.

"When I'll next see you,"" I admitted, feeling my face burn. I wasn't big on talking about feelings. It was a leftover from my younger days, "Maybe next time I can take you out, or cook for you!"

"You can cook?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, weren't you listening earlier?" I said.

"Was too busy looking at you!" he smiled back. Cheesy or what?

I had to take my hat off to Evan as Cody and I bashfully chatted about basically nothing for the next hour - he must have wanted to be sick at some of the things we were saying but he minded his own business.

I really enjoyed the little chat, I was already feeling like I could tell Cody anything...think this might be the start of something amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>I realise that this is going to be rather a long fic! Oh well, I hope you enjoy it, I have got plans for these two...sadly not Evan, he's just there as a room-mate for Tom. My other pairing will hopefully more than make up for this! Stick around!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is Chapter 3: Like I said, match scenes can be skipped if you find them boring...I realise they do take up a lot of the word count! WARNING! SMUT!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>I sat in my dressing room, stretching my leg muscles for the final time before my singles scrap with CM Punk. Yeah, not bad, huh? I was nowhere near main event material yet but as part my storyline Creative were willing to give me matches against fan favourites over the coming weeks. I hadn't managed to see Cody since that day but I made sure we Skyped each other every night.<p>

I heard my phone go off in my sports bag, but hadn't got the time to check it. I jogged down the corridor towards the guerilla position and collected my entrance attire. I wondered how this was going to go - practice had been OK but now I really was on my own. I was down to lose this match as well but I had been pepped to put on a good show regardless.

"You'll get the fans on your side if you put up a good fight!" Phil (Punk) had told me in practice.

I hoped he wouldn't chuck me around like a tennis ball, then.

DING!

"Come on then new boy!" Punk hollered, playing to the crowd.

I skulked around him, acting a little scared.

"Show me what you got then!" he screamed. I ran to clothesline him and BAM! he countered it and I ended up on my back. He stomped me a handul of times. He was basically squashing me. He already had me ina submission hold before I had a chance to breathe. Straining with all my might, I managed to wriggle out and leap to my feet. I dropkicked him right in the kisser before taking a run up and bulldogged him hard. I went for a cover but he threw me off barely before the two count. Something inside me was telling me that I needed to up my game, as though I was being supervised. This was my first single match after all. I managed to whip Punk towards the ropes before throwing caution to the winds and performing a Samoan Drop, one move I used to love doing as a kid when we played WWF in the back garden! I really was living my dream. I sprang for a cover but he kicked out again after two. I raised him up before grabbing him into a headlock. I made *THAT* sign with my fingers on my free arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I called out before twisting my body round, slamming Punk to the mat. Could never resist the Twist of Fate! I knew instantly what to do next. What would a certain red- haired diva with a penchant for cargo pants have done? She'd climb the turnbuckle for her party piece of course! I again milked it for all it was worth, making out like I was scaling Ben Nevis. I briefly shut my eyes, thought of England before launching my 168-pound body into the crowd-pleasing backflip - Punk wriggled away and BAM! I missed him and bounced bodily off the mat, writhing around in pain like a worm. Punk leapt in and covered me. This was the perfect time to end - give him a snatched victory. I lay there and 1, 2, 3...

"Here's your winner, CM Punk!"

I sat in my dressing room, not bothering to change from my tights and boots, and just pulled a plain blue hoodie over my top half. Despite losing the match, I really had fun. Wonder if the moonsault was my finisher now? Because it was the last move I'd performed in both my last two matches. It was such a buzz performing it too. Something about climbing up there and seeing all these people cheering you on, was addictive. There came a knock.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Hey," It was Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon. Closest thing the Divas have to Chyna these days.

"Hiya," I said.

"Can't stop, just being a messenger," the Amazonian beauty said, "If I were you I'd get that red and black ass of yours to the foyer pronto. Someone to see you!"

She was smiling knowingly so I hoped this wasn't some sort of prank.

"By the way," she said, before heading on her way, "Nice moonsault, Cowboy!" And with a mischeivous cackle the powerful yet gorgeous blonde departed. Wouldn't mind working out with her one time. And then I'd probably tell her she reminded me of Chyna and then she'd probably hit me. Oh well. I headed to the foyer, brushing my sweaty fringe out of my eyes. Would have been nice to have changed, I guess.

I headed into the foyer, being stopped by a couple of fans en route. This was part of the job I could never get used to. As if I'd ever have fans! I couldn't see anyone looking for me so maybe Beth just meant the fans? Just as I was about to head back to collect my sports bag, I saw exactly what she meant. There, wearing a big smile, was Cody.

"Surprise!" he said, flushing slightly.

"What you doing here?" I asked.

"Wanted to see your match!" he replied, "I messaged you before you went on. You were awesome babe!"

"I lost!" I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"So, you looked hot when you did it," grinned Cody, "So don't I get a kiss?"

"Sorry," I mumbled, a little embarrassed . Cody held his arms out and gave me a big tender hug. I looked up at him and kissed him. He took my face in his hands and before I knew it, his tongue was in my mouth. Wow. OK, I really hoped no kids from the audience were going by at that moment.

"Missed you," he said, eyes glazing over. Guess he'd really got it bad for me, huh? I must seem a right cocky bastard right now but this was a first for me as well. And I think I was starting to fall for him too. Talk about moving too fast. Give it a month and there will be the first WWE gay wedding, probably.

"Missed you too," I said, "So good to see you again."

"You rooming alone tonight?" he asked, gesturing to a sports bag by his feet.

"Yeah," I said, "Hunter and Shawn are rooming down the corridor,"

"Well...if you want, I can keep you company?" grinned Cody.

"Twist my arm then!" I grinned back,. This boy was making me feel like a giddy schoolgirl. Bet fangirls will be hating on me right now if they could see me. Wonder if any fanfics about me had been written yet? Probably shouldn't flatter myself with the idea.

Suddenly, Cody's expression changed to one with big innocent eyes and a deadly pout so fast that I was convinced he'd been practicing that one in a mirror.

"What?" I asked.

He whined and held his hand out. Guess he wanted me to hold his hand. I burned up but did it anyway. I wanted to please him even though public gayness was not my cup of tea. I was a back room boy for a reason.

"You OK?" asked Cody. Obviously my slight unease must have shown on my face.

"Never done this sort of thing, holding hands in public," I mumbled, "Dunno who might see, ya know?"

"So? They'll see us and think 'man, his boyfriend is hot'!" Cody said, "Because you are!"

"Boyfriend?"

This was only the second time we'd seen each other in person and already he'd used the B word? Christ.

"Yeah," smiled Cody, "I really like you, Tom. Something about you. Not just the moonsaults or that sexy fringe!" He poked his tongue out.

"I like you too," I replied, "Can't believe I'm telling you, but those 'grooming tips' you do every week, I've wanked over. That skimpy towel...hot."

"You know," Cody said, "I wanna see whats under them tights of yours."

And before I knew it, he'd groped me between the legs. Not good when you're in bright red and black tights that show EVERYTHING.

"I'm not an easy lay," I warned him, wondering if this 'sweet boy' act was just a ruse.

"I'm not either," he said, "But you're still hot."

The tension was too much and not for here. Not where anybody could walk by. I certainly didn't want Hunter or Shawn seeing this. The ribbing on-and-off screen would be too much.

"Let me just go change and we'll go back to mine," I said.

"I'd like that!"

Soon we were in the privacy and comfort of my hotel room. I kicked off my shoes and slung my bag into the corner. I still felt gross from the match.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said, "Won't be long!"

"It's OK," Cody said, "Means I can finish this Superman comic!"

"Comic?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, problem?" he pouted.

So the fanfics didn't lie - he really was a complete nerd! I locked myself into the bathrrom and switched on the shower.

Cody perused over the pages of his comic book before getting distracted. He wondered if he was being overbearing towards the young British wrestler. After all, until recently he himself was the youngest superstar on the roster. Cody remembered this boy's debut, on Monday Night Raw way back in June. His former tag partner and lifelong best friend Teddy was still on Raw, and Cody had called him up instantly asking who that new hottie was. That floppy fringe, the big hazel eyes and feminine, pointy jawline. And that accent when he got on the mic...sounded just like Wade Barrett but was somehow so much more sexier coming from him. And Cody definitely didn't fancy the irritating Manc from the Nexus. Cody knew even before the whole Cowboy gimmick was revealed that Tom waved the rainbow flag - no straight wrestler could be that good-looking. Well, perhaps Teddy...His phone went off, interrupting his thoughts. Speak of the devil, it was the Million Dollar Champ.

"Hello?"

"Hey Coddles!"

"Hey Teddybear! How's it going?"

"Ya, ya, never mind me. You with your man?"

"Yeah, in his room. He's showering."

"And you're not in there with him, soaping his back for him?" cackled his friend.

"Shut up Teddy, I don't wanna scare him off, he said guys used to use him as a fuck toy back in England."

"So you haven't-"

"TEDDY!"

"Alright, alright, I only asked. Oh and by the way, got a message from Drew MacIntyre, he asked me to ask you lock the door next time you watch DX matches!"

"Couldn't he have told me himself?" pouted Cody, mortified. He'd watched some of Tom's early matches on YouTube at a few of the hotels...and one time had ended up giving himself one off the wrist as he watched the young, floppy-haired English boy writhe around on the mat...

"I think he's still too traumatised!" Ted laughed.

"The bitch is just jealous because he knows I won't sleep with him!" Cody said, "How long did you wait before you and Kristen had sex? I don't want to rush Tom into anything!"

"You've really got it bad for him haven't you?" said Ted.

"Yeah, Teddy, I have," confessed Cody, "He's so cute and there's so something so tragic about him, I wanna take care of him."

"Like I did to you?" Ted said, "Just be careful, though, Coddles, don't wanna see you get hurt again. James was enough."

"He's not James!" Cody said indignantly, "James was a fucking whore."

"Yeah he was," Ted said, "But Tom seems much nicer, he talks about you all the time to Mike and Evan, think he likes you a lot too."

"He talks about me?" Cody said.

"Yeah," Ted said, "So I think you'll be alright."

"He's bigger than James too," Cody said, smirking even though obviously Ted couldn't see.

"Thought you said you hadn't..."

"We haven't, but he wears tights...I hope he's a top! Don't wanna waste what he's packing."

"EWWWW! I did NOT need to know that! OK Coddles I'll see ya soon."

"Bye Teddy."

Cody knew it was now or never. Even just fleetingly touching upon the subject of what was between his lover's legs had turned him on. He put his comic down and stripped off his jeans and button- down. Tom hadn't locked the door.

Inside the shower, I began to hear footfalls behind me and I realised what was happening. I'd left the door unlocked out of habit more than anything (in this job you learn to be a little more open with your colleagues, regardless of sexuality) but I didn't expect this. I turned to see that tanned, perfect body in front of me. I stood and took him all in, admiring his beauty. Oh God, those long, smooth legs. What would I give to see them wrapped around my back..

"Hi" he smiled sheepishly, well as sheepish as you could with a full-on boner.

"Hey," I replied, keeping things coy, despite being obscenely obvious of my true intentions, "Fancy a wash?"

"Be my guest," Cody purred, and before I knew it he was slowly and sensually wrapping those muscular arms around me, kissing my neck.

"Pass the soap," he said, still in that purr, all traces of his lisp gone.

I handed him the shower gel and he began to massage me. He even shampooed my hair. You might have called me experienced for my age, but this was the first of many new things for me - such a simple thing like showering with your partner could be so erotic. Especially if they happened to be 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes.

"Want me to do you?" I asked, "Or will your makeup run off?"

"Shut up!" he said, "You could use some tan yourself."

"Bitch!" I slapped him with a flannel.

"Your hair is dying to go with tanned skin, you'd look sooo hot." Cody said.

"Make me over later," I said, "Just remember it's only our second date." I squirted some shampoo into my hand and began to massage his short dark hair. And then I began to wash that perfect, toned body. I nearly came right there as I lathered him up. Despite looking like a scene from Queer As Folk it was still the most erotic thing I had ever done.

I switched the water off and climbed out, handing him a towel as I took one.

Much as having Cody right there in the shower would have been hot as fuck, I didn't want to be easy. If he was serious, then he'd wait. And I know he would want me to wait for him. We gently dried each other off, before we made our way to the bed where I dropped the towel. It was so much more exhilerating taking it slow, discovering and exploring each other.

"Such a hot ass," Cody grinned.

"Shut up!" I batted it away, blushing again.

"Nope," he replied, that shit-eating grin still on his face.

I killed the main light before climbing into bed, not bothering with the pyjamas I normaly wore. Yeah, get over it. I wear pyjamas. Cody removed his towel and slid in beside me. Oh my, just feel his hard body wrapped against me was enough to make my cock spring right back into life.

"Night night baby," he whispered, kissing my forehead softly. That was such a sweet little gesture I almost melted right there. I flicked off the bedside lamp and lay against him. I wasn't about to ravish him despite being painfully hot and horny. Call me a bore, call me frigid, but I'd rather he spooned me for now.

Cody awoke first the next morning. At first he wondered where he was, and then he saw that head of reddish-brown hair and remembered he was in Tom "The Cowboy"'s hotel room. Sighing contenedly, he pulled his young lover close and kissed that soft hair. Tom sighed and shuffled in his sleep. Cody never thought he'd actually end up this close to the boy wonder - he'd seen what Hunter had done to John Cena when he'd made predatory remarks about him at SummerSlam, and remembering from the Legacy Vs. DX days how the Cerebral Assassin could hand a mean beatdown, he'd decided to steer clear. And that had been the first time Cody had been psyching himself to approach the young English wrestler. He remembered the scenario clear as day.

_**FLASHBACK: SummerSlam 2010**_

_Cody had just changed into his ring attire and was just putting his sports bag into his locker. Just across the room, Tom was alone, pulling on his red and black tights. He was down for a quick dark match against Tyson Kidd._

_Wonder if he'll talk to me now? Cody thought, hopefully. He locked up and stood, watching the Mancunian hum tunelessly to himself as he searched for his black boots, but couldn't find them. Tom was annoyed. Maybe Hunter had a pair he could borrow?_

_"Hey kid."_

_Tom looked up and saw the orange shirted sellout (as he liked to call him), John Cena looking at him._

_"Hey, you OK?"_

_"Doing great, actually," smirked John, "So, how you settling in?"_

_"Good thanks," Tom smiled back, wondering if he should stop hating on John so much. Nothing wrong with being dedicated to fanservice really. The fans pay their wages at the end of the day._

_"Look great in those tights, by the way!" the Attitude Adjuster remarked, rather lasciviously. Tom instantly picked up the vibe. Knowing it was not a great idea to kick off at one of the most recognisable faces when he'd barely been with the company a month, he bit back a retort._

_Across the room, Cody got the vibes instantly. But he knew that if he went for Cena, Randy would drop his ass. They may no longer be on the same brand but he knew when not to cross Randy. Especially when it concerned his lover, Cena._

_"Thanks," Tom replied, keeping his tone innocent._

_"How about you come to my locker, you can borrow something to wear on your feet?" John said, licking his lips. This was going great - the little chicken was falling hook, line and sinker! He'd been wanting to break that little ass for a while now._

_Cody witnessed John's obscene gesture from his vantage point and wanted nothing more than go kick the cocky bastard's ass. He remembered last year when Cena had tried it on with him...or attempted to, thanks to Teddy's timely inteference. Just when Cody decided to go and step in.._

_"Cena!" came a gruff shout._

_"What do you want, Trips?" snapped John, annoyed at his pickup attempt being thwarted._

_"Unless you want those shorts wedged so far up that oversized ass of yours, I suggest you back off NOW." snarled Hunter._

_"What are you, his sugar daddy?" shot back John._

_"Look Cena, I'm asking you nicely, back off and nobody gets hurt," Hunter went on, menacingly, "Or shall I tell Orton what you've been up to?"_

_Hunter knew perfectly well that he'd found a chink in the armour. And he knew damn well that Cena and Orton were dancing the horizontal tango every chance they got, no matter how much they hid it from everyone._

_"You're not my type anyway," piped up Tom, "You're too old and you might wanna lose some fat off your arse."_

_Knowing that he was beat, John huffed and stomped off. Cody had to cover his mouth to silence his giggling fit. Sexy and smart-mouthed? Cody was in love..._

Tom stirred at this point.

"Morning." Cody said quietly as the auburn head rolled towards him, hazel eyes opening.

"Morning," Tom said, "You OK? How long you been awake?"

"Not long, wanna order in room service?"

"Not got any plans for today?" asked Tom hopefully, sitting up and grabbing his cigarettes from the bedside table.

"Nope, day off," Cody said. He shamelessly ogled the five foot eleven cruiserweight as he searched for something decent to slip on. Tom found his sweatpants and headed to the balcony.

"You coming?"

"Yeah," replied Cody, crawling out of bed and slipping his boxers on. Even though they hadn't done anything last night, Cody still had that 'morning-after' feeling inside (in a good way). He perched next to Tom on the small balcony as he lit a cigarette. Even with bedhead, that long fringe still sat on his face perfectly. Cody could just see mousy roots where it was parted. Thought that was a dyejob.

"Why do you smoke?" Cody asked.

Tom shot him a look.

Cody figured it was better to change the subject.

"Do you remember when John Cena tried to hit on you?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

"How do you know about that?" demanded Tom.

"Er...Mike told me about it," invented Cody.

"How would he have known?" Tom persisted, "Only person there was Hunter when he told the slimebag to get fucked. If he's been spreading it about..."

"Okay, I was there," Cody gave in, before a hissy fit began.

"Were you? Why didn't you come over? I wouldn't have bit you!"

"Yeah, but you were so new and fucking Hunter and Shawn were bodyguarding you everwhere...I was gonna come kick Cena's ass before Hunter got involved!"

"Wouldn't you have pissed off Randy?" smirked Tom. He remembered the whole DX/Legacy shebang and even though that was just a storyline, he didn't want to start rubbing the Viper up the wrong way. And woe betide anyone who laid a finger on Randy's lover, the face of the WWE.

"I can handle him!" pouted Cody, "God forbid anyone says anything bad about darling JOHN CENA!"

"You know," Tom said, grinning in spite of the jealousy he felt at the way Cody spat John's name, "Anyone would think you wanted Randy's dick for yourself!"

"I did get his dick for myself," smirked Cody, "One night just before Legacy formed. No wonder he's called the Viper!"

"Yeuch! Did you have to?" Tom cried.

"Yeah, he bent me over the hood of his Caddy!" smirked Cody, looking quite pleased with himself. Tom was feeling a little jealous at the thought of The Apex Predator and Cody rutting like a pair of alleycats but he would have been stupid to assume that Cody was an innocent virgin. With a body like that? No way.

"Anyone else on the roster you've had?" he said, unable to keep the venom out of his voice.

"Do you really want to know?" Cody asked.

"Not really," Tom said.

"Just Randy," Cody said, "All the others have been strangers, met in clubs after shows and stuff. What I said to ya at the restaurant, don't want a boy to fuck, want a boy to love. I want you, but if you can't accept my past, then I'm done with you."

Wow, he knew how to play hardball.

"Sorry," Tom murmured, feeling ashamed of himself for being so jealous, "Who am I to judge you, anyway. I don't know how many guys I've had, couldn;t see their faces most of the time. You know what sort of past I've had and you're still here, I'm sorry Cody."

"I know," soothed Cody, pulling Tom close and pecking his forehead, "Anyway, I think we should top up our tans today, what do you say, honey?"

In an instant his mood had changed.

"And we should soo go shopping!" continued Cody, grinning excitedly, "I think we should buy you some spanx. Show the Universe those hot legs of yours...which I'm gonna shave first!"

"What's wrong with hairy legs?" pouted Tom, stubbing his cigarette out on the terracotta-tiled balcony floor.

"Darling, with legs like yours you would look just awesome smooth!" proclaimed Cody, "I have to teach you to be DASHING!"

"What the fuck have you been smoking?" gasped Tom. Five minutes ago they were close to falling out - now he was queening about, gushing about makeovers?

"Nothing, baby," Cody smiled, leaning in to kiss him, "I just want my baby to make the most of himself. You don't realise how hot you are!"

"Uh, whatever," Tom smirked, "This sexy hair doesn't come cheap!"

"I wanna buy you some spanx, though, get you outta those tights!" Cody declared, "Honey, tights are soooo boring. All the hottest wrestlers wear trunks ya know! I got Mike out of his sparkly pants so I can get you out your red tights too!"

Better not get him on the subject of clothes or cosmetics too much when we're in public! thought Tom, although he found this sudden hyperactivity in Cody really rather adorable.

"Here he comes again, like good medicine," sang Cody, an inane grin still on his face.

"Quit it!" Tom tried not to laugh.

"Every step he takes, my blood is flowing, his legs go on and on for days..." continued Cody.

"I said..." growled Tom, trying and failing to be intimidating. He leapt on top of Cody and began to mercilessly tickle him, eliciting a flurry of sharp giggles from the older boy.

I was wondering why the hell I'd let him talk me into this, as Cody dragged me around the local downtown shops, excitedly hunting for pairs of wrestling trunks for me to wear. I was pretty sure WWE had people employed purely for this sort of job so why Cody couldn't just leave things be, I didn't know.

The first store looked more like a dodgy S&M joint than a sportswear shop but apparently Cody was convinced this was a good place.

"How may I help you?" asked the blonde assistant, who looked like she starred in her own home movies.

"Have you any spanx for wrestling?" Cody said, turning on the charm, flashing those white teeth.

"Sure sir, would you like to come with me?"

Cody grinned and grabbed my arm, ignoring my splutters of protest.

"If you just pick a pair you want to try on and head to the fitting rooms. Call me if you need assistance, OK, sir?" And off she went. Couldn't see that in a British sportswear shop - you usually got some surly teen who was too busy thinking about that evening's Hollyoaks. (A/N: British soap aimed at teenagers/twentysomethings)

"Well, i think these would be HOT on you!" squealed Cody, grabbing a plain black pair, not too unlike the ones he wore in the ring.

"Can we just ask Creative to do this?" I complained.

"Noooo!" piped up Cody, practically shoving me into a cubicle, "I wanna do it! Mike let me take him shopping and look how hot he looks in trunks now! Bet that's why he's gonna get the WWE championship soon!"

"Yeah, but I'm not the Miz!" I groaned, but began to undress inside anyway. I pulled the skimpy garment up over my hairy thighs. Luckily I'd chosen to wear sports boxers. I had to admit, I didn't look as horrible as I thought, but yeah, it was probably time to get the Veet out. I used to be quite proud of my hairy legs - with my young face they were the only means I had to convince ex shags they weren't doing a kid. Anyway, I slid the curtain aside, feeling quite exposed.

"How do you feel, babe?" asked Cody.

"They're alright, actually," I replied, "And yeah, you can shave my legs if you really must."

"Everything OK?" came the assistant's voice.

"Yeah, we'll take these!" Cody called back before I had a chance to cut in. He even paid for them which I felt really guilty about. He dragged me into another store whereby he talked me into quite possibly the skimpiest pair of spanx I had ever seen. I looked like a strippogram in them - definitely for house shows only! He dragged me around a couple more clothes shops that he found, plus a store somewhat like Superdrug (a British health and beauty store) where he spent a small fortune on grooming products, both for himself and for me!

Soon, after a light lunch, we were back in the safety of my hotel room.

"When's your next event?" asked Cody.

"House show in Tampa next week for Raw," I said, "Think I'm against Mike. Again."

I know you're dying to ask where I actually call home now I work this side of the pond? I rent a house in Tampa, Florida (simply because half my colleagues live there) and I keep my car there too so when we work in that part of the country I drive my own car.

"Strip." smirked the dashing one.

"What?" I gasped.

"Strip, sexy." Cody purred, and his voice made my boxers tighten. I obeyed him, staring into those sparkling blue eyes. I grabbed his face and smacked my lips onto his, moaning into his touch, eager to have him close. My hands went straight under his button-down, eager to touch his solid abs. He ripped his jeans and shirt off and knelt astride me, suckling on my neck.

"Back in a minute!" he grinned and vanished into the bathroom. Within seconds he returned, a pink tube in one hand and a plastic implement in the other. My eyes widened. Did he have some weird fetish?

"I (kiss) am (kiss) going to (kiss) make you mine, Cowboy (deep, passionate frenching now)."

"Then fucking do it!" I gasped, almost gagging with need. It had been too long since my last encounter. I wanted this boy. And wanted him now. I reached and groped his black boxers, feeling his impressive bulge. He moaned but then slapped my hand away.

"Later, mister," he smiled. "Off."

"What?"

"You heard. Boxers off."

I peeled them off, my cock rock hard. I groaned as he stroked me between my legs, tantalisingly slowly, before snapping open the pink tube and squirting a cool cream on my left thigh. It stank pungently of some indistinct flowers and he smeared it all over my leg. Before I could protest any more he began to coat both my legs in this, and I bet it was depilatory cream, I knew he'd bought some. The bastard. Oh he was going to pay for this!

Being shaved was not something I'd experienced, even as a rent boy (oh shit...I mean, back room boy), and it was pretty hot, letting such a fine male specimen like Cody gently rid me of my lower body hair. He would periodicially stop for a delicious kiss before continuing. How far would I let him go? Very, as it happened - he shaved my arse as well. Once the last of the cream was scraped off me, Cody lay on top of me and passionately kissed me again. I grabbed that firm, peachy, smooth arse of his under his boxers, pulling him into me. He moaned like a slag before deepening the kiss further. Oh god, he was not going to be able to walk by the time I'd finished with him. I hooked my thumbs under the waistband of his Calvin Kleins.

"Sorry babe, my call!" I hissed, biting gently on his pouty lower lip as I ripped his boxers down, groping his oh-so-smooth arse some more and inserting a finger without warning. The older boy yelped but grinned lewdly. Oh, believe me I knew what boys liked.

"Where's your lube?" he gasped.

"My sports bag!" I grinned.

Cody sprang off me faster than blinking and returned with the sacred substance. He had that same mischeivous grin as in his 'Dashing' promos, only his eyes sparkled with sex and passion. He squirted some lube into his hand and began to coat my erection with it. I had never topped before but I knew I wanted to top him. If I lay on my back and let him do all the work... I nearly came there and then as I watched him finger himself. Oh God, those long legs of his...I had a real thing about this boy. So tall, slim and perfect. Never wanted to fuck someone quite so much as I did now. Normally I was eagerly bending over but this time, I wanted inside that tight arse. As you probably have guessed, I like older men - usually inside me. Cody was the youngest man I'd ever had, and it was time to let someone else bottom. Still smirking, he spread those gorgeous smooth pins and slowly lowered himself on me...what a sight that was...oh my GOD...FUCKING HELL...he was a tight one. Warm heat surrounded me, crushing me.

It didn't last long. I was so up for it and by gum so was he. And yes, he was a screamer. The obscene mewls and groans that left his mouth brought me so close, so fucking close. He was riding me like a rodeo cowboy (guess living up to my in-ring name will have to wait another time ;)) on coke and I was bringing my torso up to meet his thrusts.

"I'm gonna...oh GOD I'm gonna.."

"Yeah?"

"OH FUCKING...NNNNGH!" And he erupted all over me... and I mean, all over me -coating me in spunk, even in my hair...what a gusher...well that was tipping me over the edge big-style...I screamed and hastily covered my mouth as I released inside of him.

"Oh...my..." I gasped, totally spent.

"You're...fucking amazing!" gasped Cody, collapsing on top of me.

"Come here, you!" I moaned, wrapping my arms around him as tight as they would go. I was overcome with emotion...this was the closest thing to love I'd ever felt...the first time after cumming that I wasn't thrown out onto the street. Oh God, talk about wimping out...here came the tears.

"Hey, whats the matter baby?" Cody asked, pulling me closer.

"You're not gonna fuck off now are ya?" I sniffled, hating at how much of a drip I sounded.

"Why would I?"

"They usually do!" I wailed, "Fuck me and then fuck off."

"Well I didn't fuck you, you fucked me," smiled Cody, "And I haven't cum like that in fucking ages! Looks like I rode the Cowboy good!"

"Oh fuck off!" I made to slap him playfully, but glad he snapped me out of my wallowing moment.

Cody reached for the duvet and covered us both with it, pulling me close again, taking my hand and clasping it tightly. I failed to stifle my "awwww" when he brought our hands up to his face and kissed them.

For ten minutes we just lay together in the bed, holding each other, not talking, just taking in the moment. Until my phone decided to rudely interrupt me. It was the 'Are You Ready?' DX tune so I knew who it was. I reached over and went to answer, ready to kill the dickhead behind this.

"Yeah?" I snapped.

"Sorry, interrupting something am I?" It was Shawn and I could almost hear him smirking.

"Yeah you were!" I pouted, even though he couldn't see it.

"I was just ringing to see if you fancied coming to the ring with Hunter and myself later, go through some of your moves for next week?"

I couldn;t stay mad at my mentor - how could you ever get mad at the easygoing legend that was HBK? And don't start mentioning Bret Hart - they got over it, why can't you?

"Er...yeah," I said.

"And bring Cody, I'm sure he want's to see you in action. By the way, you've been invited out with some of the other Raw lot in that bar down the road tonight - Nusha?"

"Why would Cody Rhodes be with me?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Please - the whole corridor could hear you two at it just now!" Shawn laughed, "And we saw you two shopping, you two make a nice couple. And I take it he was your date after that match at Superstars! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Thought you might hate me for a start," I said, "You know, being Christian and everything."

"Just because I don't agree with who you choose to sleep with doesn't mean I don't like you," Shawn said, "Or him, he's a nice boy. Remember we used to work together. We promised Vince we'd look after ya, and that's what we're doing. So bring Cody with you to the ring and stop worrying. Why not ask him if he wants to join in?"

"Cheers Shawn," I replied. I knew my mentor was a born-again but he never preached to me or tried to convert me. I tried not to make a sound as Cody's arms wrapped around me once again.

"Baby," I murmured to him, hastily covering my phone, "Shawn and Hunter want me to work out with them in a bit, fancy coming?"

"Haven't brought any gym clothes," Cody whispered, pulling me close to him, "But I'll come if it means I get to watch you!" He planted a couple of kisses on my back and it took all my willpower to not ravish him right there.

"So that's a yes?" came Shawn's voice rather impatiently.

"Er yeah, yes, sorry," I said.

"See you in a while then."

"See ya!" I said and hung up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I realise I suck at sex scenes...hope that wasn't too painful. Another ridiculously long chapter wasn't it?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**And so we see what Cody and his new fancyboy are up to next. I had written in the aforementioned workout with HBK and HHH scene but I have cut it in order to save on words...it's not crucial to the plot so that's fine.**_

* * *

><p>At around eight thirty that night, Cody and I entered the local bar, Nusha, searching for our co workers.<p>

"Hey! Hey! Asses over here!" I spotted Mike waving us over. He was sat at a large corner booth, along with Evan Bourne, and, to my slight jealousy, Randy Orton.

"What kept you two, can't get anough of his cock in your ass?" bellowed Evan.

"Oh you're just jealous!" I hit back.

"Anyway, are we not good enough for you?" put in Randy, "Find the Smackdown lot prettier?"

"Didn't bother you at one point!" I said, more to myself but Cody gave me a look.

"Yeah, we are soooo much prettier than you Raw bitches," Cody pouted, "Babe, show them your legs. Look, he's taken one of my dashing tips!"

He made to roll up one of my trouser legs.

"Very nice," Randy said, raising an eyebrow, "And no Codes, we don't need to see his ass! I;m sure you did a great job defuzzing him."

"Did he pin you down and shave your legs?" Mike smirked, "Told ya he'd get you in the end!"

"You never complained, bitch!" hit back Cody.

"So," Evan put in, an evil grin on his face, "Who fucked who's ass?"

Cody smiled sweetly.

"Let's just say I'm gonna be walking like John Wayne for the next few days!" he announced, without a shred of shame. I burned up and wanted to leave. Rather than wince, all our colleagues smirked at him. Obviously Cody had a bit of a reputation for being a shameless twink hussy.

"Old habits die hard, eh Coddles?" came a voice.

Ted DiBiase had appeared, obviously he'd been at the bar.

"TEDDY!" Cody squealed and hugged his best friend. They immediately seated themselves between Evan and Randy and began to gossip, looking for all the world like a pair of schoolgirls. I watched Cody as he talked animatedly, gesturing camply. He looked so comfortable with himself and you;d never have though he was a wrestler if you saw him now - he exuded confidence yet extreme effeminacy (is that even a word?) at the same time. Wonder if there was some history between those two?

Mike budged up and patted the seat, gesturing for me to sit next to him.

"What can I get ya?" he asked.

"Just chuck us a Strongbow if they do it here," I said, "Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, you can buy me one later!" Mike said, and he disappeared towards the bar. When he returned he looked a little flushed.

"What's up?" called Evan.

"Barman tried to give me his number!" Mike pouted, handing me a bottle of Strongbow - I always forgot that it came in bottles over here.

"Better not tell Maryse!" smirked Evan.

"Anyone going for a...?" I shouted, a little while later, miming smoking. Randy nodded and stood, along with Cody, obviously, and Mike, leaving Evan and Ted in charge of bags. It was always a relief to enter the smoking area after the hustle of the bar. We managed to scrounge a bench, Cody perching next to me, arm linking through mine. The alcohol had made him even bolder, if that was possible. He even sat more effeminately, crossing one of his never-ending legs over the other.

"So, how long you two been fucking?" smirked Randy.

"None of your business, bitch!" pouted Cody, leaning into me. He was the elder of us two by three years yet he was behaving more and more like the younger.

"HE's that good, is he?" Randy grinned, puffing his cig, "Is he the perfect size, Codes?"

Cody nodded, totally without shame. Why didn't he just give them a blow by blow account of our shag earlier and be done with it?

"Oi, Viper! I am still here!" I cut in, sparking my cigarette.

"Can I have one?" Cody asked.

"Coddles!" Randy scolded.

"What? Only one!" Cody protested, "Pleeeasse Tom-Tom, can I?" He pulled the big eyes/deadly pout face again. He had me hook, line and sinker.

"Go on then!" I groaned, handing my boy a smoke.

"Pussywhipped much?" Mike cut in. He had been noticeably quiet so far.

"Shut up bitch!" Cody kicked him under the table.

"Mike, you OK mate?" I asked, noting how nippy he was being.

"Can I borrow your boyf?" Mike asked Cody.

"Sure, honey, just don't manhandle him!" Cody smiled sweetly, delicately puffing on his smoke. He even smoked like a dandy.

"Be right back," I said, leaning in to kiss him.

Mike motioned me to a corner of the smoking area.

"Whats up?" I asked.

Mike fidgeted awkwardly. It was such a contrast to his on-screen persona that I had to remind myself who I was talking to.

"I'm jealous of you!" he said.

"Of me? The Miz, ultimate chick magnet, is jealous of a queer from Manchester?" I asked, jaw dropping.

"Less of the chick magnet," Mike said, smiling furtively.

"What do you mean?"

"Has all of Cody's fake tan killed your brain? I'm not a chick magnet, I'm a broski magnet!" Mike snapped, flushing pink.

"You're gay?" I said, dumbly, "So Maryse isn't your girlfriend?"

"Well done," he retorted.

"OK...good for you, I guess," I replied, still reeling. Now he was the last colleague I would have suspected (besides Shawn, Ted and the other Christians - enough's been said about Randy and Cena.)

"You and Codes look so happy and you've not even been together that long," Mike said wistfully, "I guess that's why I pushed you and him together after our match, sorta thought if I got two other guys together, I;d forget about my own shit for a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never had a proper boyfriend either," Mike said, "Maryse keeps trying to hook me up when we go out but they're always scene queens. I want a relationship. I'm 30 now and I'm sick of fucking strangers like a twink."

"Welcome to my life," I said, "I got sick of being a chicken when I was 20. Hence why I applied to OVW. Wanted to escape the scene."

"Fancy rooming at the next houseshow?" Mike asked, "Must be a bitch being on your own, what with Cody being on Smackdown?"

"Yeah it is, lucky he got this week off really," I said, "Evan's been an OK room-mate though. So, you got your eye on anyone in particular?"

"Yeah," grinned Mike.

"Who?"

"That would be telling!" he said, the classic Miz smirk now cracking his face.

Suddenly two hands covered my eyes.

"Gueth who?" a drunken giggle.

"A wasted queen?" Mike said, lip curling.

"Thut up bitch!" lisped the voice. Dead giveaway.

"Smoke and mirrors?" I said.

"Yaaay! You finished with Tom yet, Mizzy?" Cody said, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I wanna go danthe!"

We went back inside. Randy had rejoined Ted at our table whilst Evan was dancing closely with a blonde girl in a low-cut dress. Cody grabbed me and began to move in time to the music. As befitting his queeny behaviour, he could dance like a pro. Mike headed back to the bar.

Soon, it was kicking-out time, and of course we were there pretty much till the end. By now it was just me, Cody, and Mike - Evan long since departing with his bit of fluff, whilst Randy and Ted had shuffled off to the hotel. Cody was wasted and when he got drunk, he got louder and camper.

.

"Shall we go to my room," I said, before Cody started squeeing over random stranger's clothes, "Should be able to fit three of us in!"

"We're gonna play thpin the bottle!" declared Cody loudly, his lisp out of control thanks to the booze.

"Shush!" I hissed, whilst trying unsuccesfully to stop myself from laughing.

"WOOAH! YOU'RE ONLY THMOKE AND MIRRORTH!" shouted Cody as we began to meander back towards the hotel, both Mike and me supporting my pissed up fella.

"Keep it down for fucks sake!" hissed Mike loudly.

"THERE YA GO, TATHTY BIT OF CANDY, MICROPHONE IN YER HAND," trilled Cody, blissfully unaware that we were still in the street. He continued to sing all the way back to the hotel. Maybe it was a bad idea to continue partying there - the state Cody was in! Luckily he managed to pipe down during the lift ride to my hotel room and by the time we'd made ourselves comfortable on my large bed he seemed to have sobered up a touch.

"Tho, Mikey, hear you fanthy someone from the rothter," Cody slurred, trying to look serious. I had to hold a pillow in front of my face to stifle my laughter.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" snapped Mike, blushing again.

"Come on Mizzy, you can talk to Dr. Runnelth," continued Cody, flinging an arm over Mike's shoulder.

"A little help here, Tom!" Mike said, pushing him away.

"Oh, you can keep him till he sobers up!" I grinned.

"Y'know, Mike, maybe you'll get yourthelf a boyfriend if you start using fathemathks," Cody said, rubbing Mike's cheek, "Trutht me, I'm Dashing Cody Rhodeth!"

"Can you please control your boyfriend!" groaned Mike, "Before he starts waxing my fucking eyebrows!"

"Tho, who ith it?" Cody persisted, "'thnot the Big Show ith it? EWWWWWYY!""

"Back off lispy!" Mike moaned, batting comically at Cody, as though he was an excited puppy, "I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Look, its the Tardis!" I cut in, pointing out the window, hoping to appeal to Cody's nerdiness.

We stayed up until the sun started to come up - had been a long time since an all-night session of alcohol-fuelled shit-talking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, Cody's lisp was a little exaggerated here but I imagine it to be more obvious when he's pissed! And also, I can't remember where I saw the 'Dr Runnels' gag so if this is you, it's another shoutout! Please review! Ta x<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! This is a little slower-paced and focuses more on Tom's friendship with Mike as I really like how these two characters spark off each other...and also it leads into my second pairing of the series :)**

* * *

><p>I kept my promise and roomed with Mike at the Tampa Raw house show, even though we had a match against each other. Despite appearances I didn't have many close friends at work - if I shared rooms it wa susually with Mike or Evan, which was weird because on-screen Mike was a big -time player (you know, Money In The Bank for a WWE Championship title run and everything) and I was still firmly a mid-carder. The only reasons I was being pitted against fan favouritesthe big names such as The Miz, Randy Orton and Edge was to establish my character's cockiness and because of my connection to D-Generation X.

Well, back to Mike. I say we roomed, we didn't. He was going to stop in my rented house with me - sadly Cody was busy doing some promo work. I wanted to help him with his little love problem seeing as it was he that got Cody and me together. And partly because my inner schoolboy was jumping about in glee at having a friend stay over. It was the first time I'd had any of my colleagues in my house (well, my rented house -during the last major time off last month I went back to Manchester) the whole time I'd been signed to WWE. It was an unimpressive white picket fenced dwelling but it was fine for kipping in when working in Florida. And plus it meant using my beloved car.

I didn't have a permanent US home because my first big spend with my wages was my car. No, it wasn't a vulgar Escalade or crass BMW either. I hd paid too much money and managed to get my hands on a genuine 1964 Lotus Cortina _**(A/N It's an old Brit car - Google it if you're interested!**_). Wasn't the most highly suited to long distances so I made do with hire cars mostly when working. I had of course bored Cody rigid by gushing about my old car on numerous Skype sessions!

I had come back a day early to take advantage of some more time off, and was meeting Mike at the airport that afternoon. Even though work took care of the hotels and the like for us, it was nice to do my own thing with a mate for once. Checking my watch, I grabbed my keys and headed outside to the driveway. There he was, my pride and joy. Most men call their cars female, mine was definitely male. The engine fired with a throaty snarl and I gently pulled out and crept along the quiet street, naturally with the window down. The only downside of owning a classic - despite the white paint, it was like a kiln inside most of the year. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the airport, and according to Mike's text, he would be stood near the taxi rank at the main terminal so I wouldn't need to fret about parking. I spied him instantly, clad in a black "I'M AWESOME" sleeveless and white three-quarters, finished off with flip flops and aviator shades. I wondered who his crush was - if they didn't know this hot specimen was after them then they really didn't know what a good thing was. I pulled up at the nearest space behind a yellow Impala, which dwarfed my petite Cortina. Mike look around for a moment and then smiled as he spotted me.

"You alright?" I said.

"Yeah, sweet ride!" grinned Mike, opening the passenger door and climbing next to me, chucking his sports bag onto the vinyl back seat.

"Thanks," I said, trying to maneuver out the tiny space without dinging the cab in front, before setting back on our way, mysteriously developing a lead foot now Mike was here. The exhaust rasped and snarled petulantly as I negotiated Tampa's streets and freeways. I noted Mike was texting someone constantly and an adorably bashful grin was on his face.

"Who you texting?" I asked.

"Noone!" he said airily. I didn't buy it.

"Your fancy man?" I snickered, "Just tell me, who is it? Cody's not here to tease you!"

"I don't want to tell anyone, he doesn;t even know I like him!" Mike huffed.

"Do you know how many ring slags would kill to have the Miz's awesome dick up their arse?" I said, rather loudly as we waited at some traffic lights.

Mike's eyes widened, the familiar Miz glare fixed to his face, and he looked all for a second like he was gonna thump me. Well at least it got a reaction.

"Ssssh!" he hissed, gesturing to some pedestrians nearby, including a mother with two children, "I'll tell you once we're in your house, OK?"

"Fine!" I huffed, slamming my foot down as the lights turned green. The Cortina's hard-pressed growl caused a few to look up and no doubt dismiss me as a boy racer. _**(A/N: UK equivalent of a ricer/kid in tuned import econobox**_)

"Where did you find this car?" Mike asked, changing the subject.

"You must know what it is!" I said.

"Yeah, Lotus," Mike said, "Must have cost you a fuckload!"

"Yeah it did, imported it from Britain," I said, "Had to re-register and all sorts of shit to make it legal for here! Hence why I don't have the big house with a pool!"

By now we were back on my street and were soon crawling back on to the drive. I let Mike in before giving him a quick tour.

"Fancy a beer or somehting?" I said, unlocking the french windows to my back yard.

"Yeah, why not!" Mike said, kicking off his flip-flops and settling himself into one of the placcy chairs outside. I grabbed two bottles of Coors Light (Stone Cold's preferred choice, dontcha know!) and joined him, sparking a cig up in the process.

"So," I said, taking a large drag, "Who's the lucky fella?"

"Why are you so interested?" groaned Mike, "Been a long time since you and Cody fucked?"

"No," I said, "I just think, I owe you - after all, if you hadn't gobbed off at that Superstars, Cody and me wouldn't have got it together!"

"You would," Mike said, "Believe me, he was going to beg Creative to draft you to Smackdown before they let us have that handicap!"

"Really? And he'd still barely met me? Wow!" I said, exhaling.

"Yeah, he really has it bad for you," Mike said, "And if you hurt him, not only will Randy, DiBiase and Dustin [Goldust] kick your ass royally, so will I!"

"I won't!" I said, quite startled at his tone, "So, can you tell me who it is you fancy? Are they on Raw for a kick off?"

"Yeah,well, Sorta," Mike said, "And before you ask, yes, it is a he."

"Do I know him?"

"Think NXT," Mike said, voice trailing off.

Oh well that was easy. Any fan worth their salt would know this one.

"You fancy Alex Riley?" I gasped, giggling like the big gay I was, "Awww that's so sweet!"

"Fuck off!" Mike's face with scarlet now.

"That's the big secret?" I gasped, trying to stifle my giggles, "Anyone who watches NXT can see the way you look at him...and the whole 'personal slave' angle.."

"Personal services!" interjected Mike.

"You and him are so homoerotic its unreal, more than Cody's Dashing promos!" I said, "Christ Mikey, chick magnet or not, is it really that hard to ask him out?"

"Yeah!" Mike said, "I told ya at that bar, I'm not used to doing the dating thing with guys, more used to one-night-stands!"

"Just ask him if he fancies dinner one night after a show and offer to ;pay if he umms and ahhs!" I said. Like I had any means to dish out dating advice..

"He's coming to Raw soon," Mike said, "When I cash in my Money In The Bank, yeah I know spoilers."

"Call him," I said, "Ring him up. Ask him if he wants to come out, go on!"

"But-"

"DO IT!" Never thought I'd get such a kick out of other people's lovelives.

Mike whipped out his Blackberry and dialled. He stood up and wandered to the corner of the patio, obvious not wanting to be overheard. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying but the ear-to-ear grin when he returned spoke volumes.

"Well?"

"After the next NXT, we're going out for a meal, and I'm gonna pay!" smiled Mike.

"Told you it wasn't hard!" I said.

"Oh but it is," smirked Mike, "All for Lexie!"

I aimed a kick under the table. Sometimes it was like being in a Carry On film around most of my colleagues. Aww, sweet, he even had a pet name for him. Surprised he didn't refer to Alex by his proper name, Kevin. Kev to me just sounded like a chav - Lexie was quite cute.

"Do you fancy ordering a pizza or shall I try not to poison you?" I smirked.

"Well, since you're offering, I think you should cook!" Mike said, "If it's horrible I can always get a pizza in."

"Want another kick?" I pouted.

At that point, my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tom, it's Vince."

Oh. Shit. The boss usually called when you were in trouble, right?

"Er, hi, Vince, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Hey, can you come in a bit earlier tonight, you have a meeting with Creative."

"Meeting?"

"Yes, meeting, and stop worrying. We're going to scrap the cocky upstart angle, I don't think you're enjoying it are you?"

"Not really, to be honest," I confessed, "I just think it seems a bit unbeleivable, having me go against Miz, Edge etcetera."

"We're going to do more D-X stuff," Vince said, "Creative will tell you more. I think you'll enjoy what we've got lined up. So throw the scripts you already have in the bin. See you later."

"Yeah, bye boss."

I hung up.

"What's so unbelievable about taking me on?" demanded Mike, "Take it that was the big boss man?"

"Yup," I replied, "We're gonna have go into work a bit earlier - I've got a meeting with Creative."

"That's OK, best get your ass in the kitchen then, wifey!" snickered Mike, dodging the fag packet I chucked at him.

"Wifey? I'm not the bottom in our relationship, for once, save that for Cody!" I smirked back.

"Too much information!" groaned Mike.

"Oh c'mon," I said, "Cody is clearly the bottom."

"It should be you, you're the younger and smaller one!" joked Mike, "Especially now you're all smooth like a proper twink!"

"Can we not talk about it," I moaned, "It's bad enough when Cody got wasted that night and told everybody!"

"Oh but you have to admit it was fucking funny!" Mike said, "He even made Orton blush! Not many can do that!"

I got an evil grin on my face.

"So, Mikey," I said, a super-saccharine smile now lifting my features, "What's you preference? You like to top or do you prefer being the bitch?"

He flushed scarlet and thumped my upper arm. Hard.

"That's for Lexie to find out!" he said, "And for you to keep your fucking nose out of!"

"I only asked!" I giggled, heading into the kitchen, eager to embrace my closeted inner Nigella.

* * *

><p>Soon, we were back on the road, heading out of town to the arena where tonight's house show was performing. House shows for me were my favourite because you didn't have the worry of looking fat on telly - it was more like theatre than the taped shows. Often both brands performed on the same night but tonight this was just Raw - tomorrow was when Smackdown were performing and Cody and I hadn't made any plans. And no, I was NOT going off him already, how could you not resist that face?<p>

Mike and I had gone for a quick run around the block before heading off, just to get ourselves pumping for the show. He was quieter than he'd been since he arrived throughout the drive there and was constantly fiddling with his Blackberry.

"You're worse than a fourteen-year-old," I remarked as we waited at some traffic lights, "That thing is permanently attached to your hand!"

"Just tweeting my Mizfits!" he said, "I doubt you've got fangirls, new boy!"

"I have fan boys, which are soo much better and less squeeing!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Cody squees enough to fill in the gaps!" Mike shot back.

At that point the lights turned green and, with a heavyset jaw, I slammed my foot down hard, the forty-six-year-old engine screaming to the redline.

"Goin' a bit fast aren't ya?" Mike said.

"Stop taking the piss out of Cody then!" I said. Although I often jibed about my boyfriend's queeny habits myself, it was starting to hurt. Everyone seemd to take the piss out of him for simply being himself.

"I 'm only kidding, I'm not trying to be a bitch, geez!" Mike said, "Touchy are we?"

"Well, he's only being himself," I said, "Wish I had the balls to be like him, and he's an established face - you know, he took on Hunter and Shawn in a fucking Hell In A Cell match, he's the son of the legend Dusty Rhodes, Goldust's brother and he still doesn't put an act on to please people! Why can;t you just give him a break!"

Mike was silent for a minute. So was I. Most of that had flown out my mouth without even thinking about what I was going to say.

"Awwww!" he said, "That was real sweet! You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yeah I do," I said, realising it truly for the first time, "I think I love him. And it scares me."

"Why?"

"Because I am a two-bit poof from Salford who's in love with the brother of fucking Goldust, WWE legend!" I said, "Imagine what some of the old-school fans will say about that? My dad will fucking kill me!"

"Your dad?" Mike said, "Does he not know?"

"No he doesn't know I've been taking dick up my arse since I was fourteen!" I sniffed, angry with myself for succumbing to such emokid angst, "My dad's always been a big wrestling fan, he was so happy when I got my place at OVW when I was 19, it's the only thing I've done to make him proud."

Oh dear, here came the big 'poor me, my life is sooo hard' Mary Sue monologue...brace yourselves folks.

"He boast abouts me," I said, putting on an exaggerated Lancashire accent, "ma son is a fucking wrestler, wrestling in the same ring as Machor Man and Jairke the Snairke,"

"Wow," Mike said, "I'm sorry dude, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I'm sorry," I said, "Going off one, feeling sorry for myself, you don't need to hear it!"

"Do you not think you and Cody had a talk, a proper one?" Mike said, "Not just one of your little Skype sessions. You do know Smackdown are doing a house show here tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So take a fucking drive over there and surprise him!" Mike ordered, sounding alarmingly like my mother, "And you better promise you will, otherwise I will Skull Crush Finale you that many times you'll have to have your face rearranged!"

"How will you know if I do or not anyway?" I snapped, almsot crashing into the car in front.

"Because I will ask Layla to hunt you down tomorrow! You don't wanna get on the wrong side of Laycool, believe me! Ask Maryse, not all they do is just for the cameras! Now if I hear different from Lay...let's jsut say Randy Orton might get involved!"

Wow, it was like the fucking Godfather with this lot - hurt one, you hurt them all!

"I'm doing this because I care," Mike said, still sternly, "Cody is one of my best friends and so are you. You look like you;ve got some issues, so why not talk to him about them? He loves you, dude. Big time. He will listen."

Speaking of the devil, my phone decided to ring again. I was that smitten I'd set Cody's music as his ringtone, so I knew instantly when he called.

"Answer that, will you?" I said.

"Hello, stubborn ass's phone? Oh, hey, Codeman! Yeah it's Mike, he's driving at the moment, sorry," Mike intoned, "We're on our way to arena! No, I don't know if he's free tomorrow! Look, why dont you Skype him after the show and ask him yourself? Now's not a good time! See ya!"

"Now he probably thinks I'm fucking you!" I said.

"He did sound a bit upset when I answered," Mike said, "Call him when we get there, I mean it!"

We had arrived at the arena by that point, and after showing our IDs to the guy at the front, we were in. Soon the underground parking lot was loudly echoing to popping and barking of the Cortina's sports exhaust as I hunted for a good spot amongst the big modern cars. We began to make our way upstairs and into the arena.

"Well, go on then," Mike said, "Why aren;t you calling him?"

"I'm not going to," I said, "What you said, I'll turn up tomorrow and surprise him, he'll love it!"

"He will, dude, seriously, you know what a big kid he is!" Mike said, "Lexie doesn't like surprises."

"That why you arranged to meet him after the show? Why don't you get him a present? Does he like chocolates or flowers?"

"He's a fucking dude not a chick!" Mike said, "But yeah he likes truffles, and he says he likes his dates to make an effort."

"And did he specify his dates as being girls or boys?"

"Nope."

"There you are, any dickhead would know. Dress up for him and buy him the nicest truffles you can find!" I grinned, "You off tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Then get your arse into Tampa and find the nicest chocolate shop you can!" I said, "That is an order, Mizzy."

"Okay, guess I'll see you in the ring," Mike said, "Enjoy your meeting!"

"Right, see you later!"

And off he went. I nervously took a deep breath and brushed my fringe out my eyes. I made sure I didn't look too scruffy and headed to the office where I knew Creative hung out. I knocked the door.

"Come in."

A crisp young female voice, that could only being to one Stephanie McMahon-Levesque came from within. I entered and sat down in front of the impossibly attractive brunette girl.

"How you doing?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, OK, your dad, I mean, Mr McMahon, called me earlier," I said.

"Mr McMahon is the character, just call him Vince, we're not the big bad wolves you know!" she said, smiling, "And have we got some juicy things lined up for you!"

"I'm sorry I didn;t like what you gave me before," I said.

"That's OK, that's why we have staff to review the storylines," replied Stephanie, "We're going to scrap the current angle, it is a little far-fetched for someone as green as you to be taking on the fan favourites. However, your match with Cody Rhodes, despite its proximity to Bragging Rights, got an excellent response, and the two of you worked well together in the ring. Very well, as it happens."

She smiled knowingly, and I blushed.

"What would you to a surprise draft and expansion of DX?" Stephanie said.

"Draft? I'm happy on Raw, don't wanna leave yet!" I stammered.

"Let me finish," she said, "We're drafting Rhodes back to Raw soon, and we're going to have him join DX."

"What? But surely the fans won't buy that? Not after the massive feud with Legacy last year?" I said.

"Exactly," Stephanie said, "Bit of a twist, audiences love a good twist. We're going to reunite Legacy one last time beforehand, though. What we're going to do is a no-holds-barred tag match at TLC, which Legacy will win and then have Rhodes turn on DiBiase and join up with you and Hunter."

"But if Cody and me have already tagged together, the fans know that we're not rivals."

"Which brings me to the last point, you and Rhodes will be rivals, and your image is going to get a bit of revamp," contined Stephanie, "Had a meeting with Rhodes last week about this all, and he made some great suggestions."

She opened a small box.

"Courtesy of Rhodes himself and Costume," she said.

Inside were those black trunks that Cody bought me back in Minnesota (Yeah, I didn't say where that was. You know, the hotel encounters, Nusha and the like?) but a T had been printed on the left thigh side, pretty much the exact same place where Cody's "CR" was printed. Except this T was in the luminous DX green. Across the arse was the mooning caricatures logo of Hunter and Shawn along with the spray-paint 'DX'. I could see where this was going...they were going to turn me into a clone of Cody..

"And, there's also this!" Stephanie said, gesturing to a sparkly jacket, which looked like one of Cody's cast-offs.

"So I'm going to be the Dashing Cowboy?" I questioned, somewhat dumbly.

"Only for the first match where you and Rhodes join up again," Stephanie said, "Until then, you can keep your black hoodie. And also, they've created this." She produced a plain black loose sleeveless with DX logos front and back. That was more like it. The hoodie looked better with the tights.

"So how is our rivalry going to work out?" I asked.

"We're going to book you in a few matches against DiBiase," Stephanie said, "And we'll have Rhodes interfere in one of them, and then book the two of you against each other in a few, which should take us through Survivor Series and up to TLC, where you'll have your match with Hunter against them. We've got some promos lined up for you too, which we will go through when the time comes. How does all this sound?"

"Awesome," I said, "I really like it!"

It sounded awesome, and altogether a little more plausible. Mike shouldn't be wasting his time with matches against the likes of me when he was booked to take a shot at the WWE Championship belt!

"So what about tonight?" i asked, "Am I still booked to go against Mike?"

"No, we have booked you a match against DiBiase," Stephanie said, "Start the ball rolling right now."

"OK," I said, "Yeah, sounds awesome."

"In that case," smiled Stephanie, "If you just like to sign here, that would be great!"

She handed me a contract. I skim read it before scrawling_ Thomas Martin_ on the dotted line.

* * *

><p><strong>The MizAlex slash is sooo close you can almost sense it! Next chapter I promise there'll be some awesome action! Reviews would be loved and appreciated but are not essential! Ta x**


	6. Chapter 6

**The moment you've been waiting for...WARNING: SMUT!**

* * *

><p>I located Mike in the locker room.<p>

"Hey, did you check the schedule board?" he said.

"No," I said.

"You're against Ted, not me, I'm main eventing against John Cena!" Mike said excitedly.

"Yeah I know," I said, "Part of my new storyline."

I gave him a quick rundown of their new plans for me.

"So that proves they don't care about you screwing Cody!" smirked Mike, "Giving you a chance to grope each other in the ring now as well as out of it!"

"I can't fight him!" I said, "It'll be horrible, seeing him in pain!"

I remembered the infamous Hell In A Cell match.

"It's just kayfabe!" Mike said, "Thought you knew it by now! You and him could molest each other and it would still look good for the fans!"

"Can't believe I got a big match at a PPV either!" I said, "TLC will be awesome." In my head I was already planning the match.

"You were carded for SummerSlam!" Mike said.

"Yeah, as a manager for Shawn!" I said, "This time it's no-holds-barred tag! And they're reuiniting Legacy!"

"I'll be champ by then!" smirked Mike, "So chances are I will be maineventing!" He pulled that classic Miz arrogant pout.

"Wonder if that gold will still look good whilst Lexie fucks your arse in it!" I hit back.

"Fuck off!" hissed Mike, face flushing, "Now I've got a fucking boner! Why did you have to say that?"

Ha! Kinky bastard!

"Kinky bitch!" I said, "Anyway, I better find Ted, go through our match. I don't even know if I'm meant to be winning."

"You're gonna lose," Mike said, "Saw it on the board."

* * *

><p>Mike sat in his dressing room, strapping on his shin pads and boots, pumped for his match tonight with Cena. He was watching Tom and Ted's match on a small TV set. He was grateful to the young Manc for giving him that kick up the arse he needed to get things going with Kevin. His Lexie. Mike had been smitten from the first time he'd met Kevin Kiley. And when he heard what Creative had planned for them both..."personal services"...that just wasn't fair! He had to make a move before it was too late. That was just ripe for fan fiction and Mike didn't want to read fanfic about him and Alex getting it on when he knew he'd missed his chance in real life to do so.<p>

He winced as he saw Ted dropkick Tom to the mat. That boy couldn't half sell pain!

Mike heard a knock on his door.

"Come in?" he said. His heart began to beat faster as that strapping hunk of a protege, Alex Riley, sauntered in, dressed in his own spankies and boots. He was going to accompany Mike to the ring tonight. And seeing him in nothing but his ring gear, Mike hastily tried to hide his arousal. He was so hot for Alex it was untrue. So unlike The Miz character.

"Hey Mike," said Alex, "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah," Mike said airily, still trying desperately to conceal his true feelings right now.

"What's up?" asked Alex, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Nothing!" snapped Mike.

"Really?" Alex said, raising an eyebrow, "So have you stuffed your trunks or are you just pleased to see me?"

_Oh real smooth, Kiley!_ Alex cussed himself inwardly.

"That's your idea of a chat up line?" Mike smirked.

Alex thought to hell with waiting and pounced the older man before he could stop him, sealing his mouth in a heavy French kiss. Mike moaned before eagerly reciprocating. It wasn't the dinner date he'd been hoping for but the man he'd been lusting after for ages now was kissing him! All else be damned!

"Sorry, I know you wanted a date later this week," gasped Alex, "But I figured it was pointless wasting any more time!"

"I'm not just a fuck!" Mike warned him, pulling away.

"No, you're not just a fuck!" Alex smirked seductively, pulling him into another searing kiss. Mike moaned again with need. Enjoying the contact. He knew he must have sounded like a cheap slut right now, but he was so hot for it that he didn't care. He wanted Alex to take him. Right there. Right now. He mewed with longing as Alex's hand slipped into his tight "BE MIZ" trunks and wrapped around his length.

"Trunks off!" whispered Alex.

Mike eagerly did as he was told. He might be a mouthy arrogant jerkass on-screen, but in the bedroom (or in this case, the dressing room), he liked his men to be in control. He was a power bottom and relished it.

He made to rip Alex's off.

"Nuh-uh!" Alex silenced him with another kiss, "My call, baby."

Mike mewed at the use of the pet name.

"Please Lexie," he groaned, "Need you now!"

_If his Mizfits knew that their Awesome Demon Of Desire was right now begging Alex Riley to fuck his arse royally in his dressing room..._

"Don;t rush it Mikey!" purred Alex, "Take your time!"

"If you don't fuck me right now," panted Mike, "I am going to throw you down on the floor and take what I want!" _**(A/N: Shout-out to Emono - your fics are awesome!**_)

Meow!

"Quite the power bottom, are we?" Alex purred, just the sound of his voice was killing Mike inside. He slowly peeled off his spanx.

"Lube's over there," Mike said, "Got some rubbers in my bag."

He quickly found them and tossed one to his partner.

Alex had a lewd grin on his face as he applied a condom and slicked himself up before gently prepping Mike. Mike was gagging for it.

"Lay on the floor, baby," Alex said.

"Why?"

"I want to kiss you and see your face when we do it, that's why. Now do what I say, Mizzy!"

Mike eagerly complied.

* * *

><p>Ha! You must hate me right now!<p>

I'd attempted to hit Ted with a moonsault, but he had dodged it and I'd missed. He then covered me, ending our match. I lay there in the ring until it was my cue to head backstage. I was a little sore from the match but thought I'd check in on Mike before he was due to face Cena. I knew Cena would beat him (because the stupid oaf never lost, did he?) but I still thought I'd wish him luck. I found his dressing room and saw it was unlocked. I gingerly pushed open the door...and nearly keeled over in shock.

Mike was on the floor, on his back, stark bollock naked, and his legs were on the shoulders of none other than Alex Riley. The pair were going at it like a pair of back-alley slags right there in the middle of the dressing room, both loudly and unashamedly moaning in pleasure. I couldn;t help but stare. I know he was my friend but come on! You walk in on two hot _MALE_ WWE superstars shagging and _you'd_ look away? Please, you'd be gassing about it on your LiveJournal before the night was over!

"Oh yeah, Lexie, fuck me right there!" screamed Mike.

"Like that don't ya!" growled Alex.

"JUST FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME!" howled Mike.

I knew that I really should leave, Mike would never forgive me for this, but I couldn't help it. I was transfixed.

"You gonna cum, huh? Gonna cum for me, MENTOR?" groaned Alex, mocking the word as he thrust one final time into Mike.

"Yeaah! OH FUCK LEXIEEEEE!" And he let out a primal scream before he came all over his stomach. Alex tensed and grunted as he too, came right inside Mike.

I was turned on at the sight of my mate being done up the arse and hated myself for it. I had to find somewhere more private.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Oh shit.

"Don't you Brits fucking knock?" snaped Mike, hoarse but still annoyed. He hastily made to cover himself with a towel.

"Sorry, I!"

"Enjoy the show did we?" Alex snarled.

Despite fear filling my veins, I nodded.

"I only came to say good luck to Mike, I didn;t mean..." It was useless trying to make excuses. I was a grade A pervert and voyeur. Cody would hate me for this.

"You thought you'd watch us fuck instead?" persisted Alex.

Mike was scarlet al over and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"I won't tell anyone," I gibbered, uselessly. "In fact, that was hot."

"We were, were we?" Mike smirked, turning almost instantly into The Miz despite his current position. Which was never good.

"Well could you kindly leave and quite staring at our dicks?" cut in Alex.

I had no choice but to leave there and then. Looks like I'll be driving back alone, tonight then! Serve me right. I was so used to being in back rooms with other horny anonymous fuckers that seeing others shag wasn't a big shock. But still, I felt disgusted with myself.

"Tom, wait!" came a voice, and incredibly, Mike was catching up with me, thankfully clad in his trunks. Or attempting to, on jelly legs. That looked like one hell of a shag.

"I'm really sorry mate, I should have knocked, I didn't think!" I blurted out, mortified.

"It's OK, honestly," Mike said, "In fact, knowing you saw us made me cum harder!"

"Don't!" I said.

"I'm not ashamed," Mike said, "Not at being seen with a hottie like Lexie! I wanted to see if you fucked off or you were enough of a pervert to watch us to the end!"

By now the Miz smirk was lighting up his face again.

"Want to take care of that?" he said, gesturing to my tights.

"Don't even think about it!" I snapped.

"You're not my type anyway," Mike said casually, "And plus, I think Lexie trumps you in the department! Hadn't you better call Cody, like now?"

"I'll wait till tomorrow," I said, smirking, "That boy won;t be able to walk for a week."

"So do I get to watch?" Mike said.

"You can go wank!" I snapped.

"Don't think we're square, though Tom," he snickered.

"Anyway," I said, hoping to change the plane of this conversation, "I'm happy for you. Least you know Lexie wants you as well! So all that worrying was for nowt? Tell me, how good is he?"

Looks like our friendship had no secrets now.

"AWESOOOME!" Mike declared, "Not many guys have made me scream. Looks like it'll be an easy one for Cena. Not sure I can wrestle now I have Lexie."

"Why not?"

"Because right now, all I'm thinking about is an encore!" grinned Mike.

"So, are you going to Alex's hotel room tonight?" i asked.

"I'm not a bitch," Mike said.

"You so are!" I smirked, "On your back, legs wrapped around him, taking him like a slag!"

"Yeah what of it!"

"And ask Lexie if he wants to come back to mine with you," I said, "And I don't mean like that. You guys can have my spare room all night to yourselves! I owe you that for perving on you at least!"

"Better plug your ears up tonight then!" smirked Mike as he disappeared back into his dressing room, walking a little bow-leggedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? I like the idea that under the gobby Miz there's a slutty sub queen just itching to get out! Hope it wasn't too cringeworthy! x<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the jump...I have a plan on uploading Miz/A-Ry's night together as a one-shot, so don't worry! **

**Also, I know original characters are like Marmite - you either love them or hate them, so I'm trying my best to not make Tom too annoying or dominant, especially as the series is much about him as it is about Cody, Mike and Alex. **

**And I am dedicating this chapter to **Poisongirl4, who wrote** a very memorable Codiasi one-shot which heavily inspired the closing scene of this chapter. What I have tried to do is keep the vibe but make it my own - especially as I know others have ripped you off in the past.**

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep a wink last night, listening to those two! All night! But then, I deserved it. Shouldn't have been such a nosey voyeur! I was in the kitchen before seven, grumpily slicking the kettle on for a brew. You couldn't find good tea bags for love nor money around here, so I actually paid through the nose and ordered them off "British food" sites! Well they say, if you've got the dosh...<p>

"Morning," came a sleepy voice and Mike appeared in just his boxers, hair dishevelled, several hickeys on his neck and walking a little awkwardly.

"Morning," I replied, unable to keep the grizzling at bay.

"Whats up?" he asked, pleasantly.

"Listening to you two! All night! Couldn't sleep!" I said, "Especially you! Who knew you were such a screaming bottom?"

"Ya, you're just jealous," Mike grinned sleepily, "Oooh is that British tea? Can I have one?"

"Go on then," I said, remembering that he was still my guest so I should stop being so jealous. I just wished Cody was there, it felt very lonely in my bed knowing that those two were at it like rabbits on the sofa all night.

"Is Lexie still asleep?" I asked, "Worn him out have you?"

"Oh he kept the pace up alright," Mike smiled, taking a seat at the small kitchen table.

"Then why don't you take him a cuppa?" I suggested, retreiving a third mug and filling it, "Be a doting boyfriend."

"I will when you call your fucking boyfriend," Mike said, "I know you want to surprise him at Smackdown today but at least call him, see how he is."

"Why you two up so fucking early?" came a groan as a very tired-looking Alex Riley entered the kitchen, thankfully also covered up.

"I couldn't sleep hearing you two at it," I said, "And I think Mikey here's got a very sore arse!"

I just about dodged the thump he aimed at me.

"Morning baby," Alex purred, leaning and kissing his man on the lips. You couldn't deny that was an adorable thing to see.

Mike got to his feet, and to my amazement, Alex took his seat and Mike perched happily in his lap, leaning into him. I wished I could take a photo and put it online for his Mizfits to see! I could see that he and Alex were definitely more than just a one night stand. I watched as Alex gently rubbed Mike's back with his free arm as he supped his tea, and how Mike just snuggled into him. If only the WWE Universe could see that behind the mouthy shitbag known as the Miz was a sweet and sensitive boy. I silently left to shower, leaving them alone together. You always know when you feel like the third wheel.

Mike sighed happily as he buried his head into the solid chest of his Kevin. He felt a bit bad for Tom, as they were in his house - but he shouldn't have watched them have sex in the locker room! He felt Kevin kiss him on the top of his head. He knew already how much he felt for his protege. But he knew he didn;t want to vocalise the feelings that were churning around in his stomach just yet. He'd only just found his man, and didn't want to scare him away.

"You OK?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah," murmured Mike, "You?"

"Never better," Alex replied, pulling Mike even closer, if that was possible. Mike looked up at him, those big eyes dewy with tears as he stole another soft kiss from Kevin.

* * *

><p>Kevin and Mike both seemed to have truly forgiven my spying act now they'd had some proper alone time together and by lunchtime any awkwardness between us was gone. Last night after the show had finished we had driven home in total silence and as soon as I'd made up the couch for them they'd annexed the room, leaving me no choice but to hit the sack myself. Now the three of us were chatting and bantering as though nothing had happened. I was going to drop them into town before heading over to Smackdown to surprise Cody. Seeing how affectionate they were to each other, even in my presence had got me radically rethinking my own stance on being gay in public. Mike and Kevin looked so besotted with each other and didn;t seem to care who knew. WHereas I had to be begged to just hold Cody's hand in public.<p>

I saw them as they wandered off down the sidewalk/pavement, hand in hand even though we were in the South. I wish I could be that brave. I drove away before they saw me staring (again) and began to make my way back to the arena, hoping that I won't cop too much flak from the Smackdown lot. It's not like we couldn't support our colleagues on different brands, but it would destroy the illusion of kayfabe a bit if we were all one big happy family (puke) and the like. I flashed my ID before heading back to the parking lot where a few others were parking up, I spied Kofi Kingston unloading his car as well as Jay (Christian) before I hastily pulled into a far away spot. Both the superstars had looked up at the sound of my car - it wasn;t exactly quiet especially in the confined car park. I locked up and gingerly began to make me way along the parking lot.

"Hey, aren't you that DX kid from Raw?" Jay said.

It was amazing - almost five months I'd been with the WWE and still hadn't met half the established faces. I was still yet to meet Mark (Undertaker) for God's sake!

"Er yeah, have we not met?" I said, extending my hand.

"Not properly, Jason Reso," he said, shaking it,

"Tom Martin," I replied, "It's weird, I'm shaking hands with someone I watched when I was a kid."

Yeah, the TLC matches with the Hardys, Dudleys and Edge and Christian...classic days.

Well that was alright, at least they weren't too bothered about me hanging around. But then I was being stupid - both brands are together at Pay per Views, why should this be any different? As I entered a corridor, I heard my phone go off. Not recognising the number, I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Want a word with you Martin!" Oh shit. That Florida drawl was unmistakeable. Ted DiBiase.

"What's wrong?"

"Why haven't you been calling Cody? Just had him call me in fucking tears because you wouldn't answer your phone all morning!"

Oh fuck. I didn't even check it, I just shoved it into my bag. Too distracted by Mike and Kevin, probably.

"I'm sorry, alright? Look, I'm at the arena now for the Smackdown house show, I'm trying to find him now!"

"You better, Martin, because if you hurt him...I won't hold back in any of our up and coming matches."

"I didn't call him because I want to surprise him!" I said, blushing despite Ted not seeing me, "OK? Happy?"

"Oh! I see," Ted replied, somewhat pacified, "But you still could at least have let him know you're OK? He's a worrier, that's all."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "I feel so bad, he'll cheer up when I tell him this gossip, though!"

"Gossip?" Ted's tone brightened, "About who?"

"A certain Mr Money In The Bank and his NXT rookie!" I said.

"Mike...and Alex?" Ted said, "You serious? Mike's gay?"

"Yeah," I said, "And he's been up all night being bummed by Riley!"

"Do you have to be so fucking graphic?" groaned Ted, "Cody's rubbing off on you...oh fuck you got me doing it now! Just find him and give him a great big hug. See ya next week sometime!"

"See ya!"

By now I was in the corridor for the locker rooms. I saw two women stood talking at the end, a quite tall blonde and shorter brunette, both gorgeous. Instantly I shrank back. Layla and Michelle. Lay-Cool. I know their bitchy act was a gimmick but I still flinched. However it was too late, Layla's dark eyes had locked with mine. She'd spotted me and she walked over.

"Er..hey," I said.

"Looking for someone?" she demanded.

"Yeah..." I began.

"First dressing room down the hall!" she said tartly, her true London accent fighting its way through her American one, "And you better hurry up, you've got some explaining to do, Cowboy."

She said it with such disdain and that, along with a fierce glare from Michelle McCool was enough to send me running to said dressing room. I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No reply. I gently pushed the door open. It was empty but I knew it was Cody's. His mirrored, sparkly entrance jacket was slung over the chair and his scent lingered in the room - his aftershave and deodorant, plus the unmistakeable aroma of his fake tan. I hoped he'd just gone out to the loo or something. I jumped as Layla barged in, still looking more intimidating than I'd ever seen her.

"He's recording a new grooming tip," she said, softening her voice a little, "I just remembered. It's in the interview area, they've made it all like a studio. He'll be back soon if you wanna wait?"

"No, I better find him," I said, springing up and sweeping my fringe out my eyes, "I'm already in deep shit with him as it is!" I followed her out and began to make my way to the interview area, which obviously would be out of use because this show wouldn't be taped. I nearly passed out at the sight I beheld.

"Can we please refrain from stuffing those underpants under that towel!" groaned the harassed director, "Kids watch these promos too you know!"

A make up girl flushed as she touched up the cheeks of the Adonis-like subject. Cody tried not to blush under all the slap.

"Actually," he murmured, smiling slightly, "Nobody's been stuffing. It's all me under there."

"Oh...well can we hurry up and get this done? I've got an advert for Fig Newtons to do in an hour!" groaned the director, mopping his brow and kneeling once again behind the camera.

Cody perked up and instantly began to speak into the camera, hamming it in just the right places. He was a complete natural, knowing just when to work his arms and hips as he emphasised every double entendre that the script was loaded with.

He was still hurting at Tom not answering his calls but he knew that being a pouty bitch to the film crew was not the answer to his problems. He just hoped that the Manchester boy hadn't spun him a line. Or worse, was screwing Mike...Cody fought back a sob.

"Can we go again please?" the director moaned, "And at least try and look sincere! You're teaching a groomning tip not selling funeral packages! From the top!"

"Many think makeup is just for women, but it doesn't have to be...my name is DASHING Cody Rhodes, and I'm here to teach you to be DASHING!"

I watched as Cody once again performed like a pro, pulling just the right faces as his blue eyes sparkled in that way that made him such a hottie. I was mesmerised. And so, apparently were half the twatting crew! A couple of them were blatantly checking his arse out as he received a touch-up from the makeup girl, who seemed have an easy rapport with my boyfriend, who was giggling softly at whatever joke she had made. I wanted to march over and tell those pervs where the fuck they could get off, but that would ruin my surprise. Instead my eyes were drawn to Cody. I was already rampantly frustrated after a night being kept awake by the sound of Mike and Alex shagging and being away from Cody for so long...I might have to go find the bathroom for some relief in a minute. This was too much.

Cody felt his heartrate increase as he caught sight of a familiar auburn head. After telling the crew he would like five minutes downtime, he removed the white towel and crept over to the decidedly uncomfortable floppy-fringed young boy.

Before I knew it my arms were full of Cody as he fiercely hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" he gasped.

"Er...surprise?" I said, still a little hot under the collar from watching his little show. His face had lit up with the most excited and genuine smile I'd seen on him since I first spotted him today and he pulled me into a big kiss.

Before promptly slapping my face hard.

"What the hell were you playing at, bitch?" he wailed, "I've tried calling you all morning, ever since Mike answered. WHy was he in your house? I've been in that fucking hotel alone! Whilst you've had Mike over?"

"Look, I promised him he could room with me!" I said, "He needed some help."

"Yeah, I bet he did!" Cody scoffed.

"RUNNELS! Save your domestics for after and come back and finish this!" snarled the director, looking terrifyingly close to the edge, "You have precisely five minutes to nail this segment!"

Cody huffed petulantly, lip trembling before going back over. I stood and watched him, hypnotised as he once again worked it, probably consciously now he knew I was there. He over emphasised every word, seducing the lens with his mischeivous and confident demeanour. In spite of myself, my dick once again was rock hard in my boxers. It was no use. I was going to suffer an embarrassing spillage if I stood here. I ran to the nearest bathroom and barricaded myself in, ripping my jeans open to free my aching cock.

Cody had seen Tom run off. He was more confused than ever. He was ectsatic that Tom had made the effort to surprise him but was also hurt at his inviting Mike over. He knew there would be a perfectly reasonable explanation for why this happened but the lack of answers to the phone had made Cody a paranoid mess. At last, the director was satisfied with his performance and he was free to go. Cody knew instantly where his boyfriend had vanished to. He padded towards a nearby bathroom. The first thing he saw when he went inside was a locked cubicle. He went and softly knocked the door, realising that if Tom wasn't in there...this would be a little awkward. Especially as he was stood there in just his undercrackers.

"Tom-Tom?" he asked, voice cracking.

No answer. Cody blushed. He began to tiptoe out before he was confronted by an angry occupant.

I heard him trying to leave quietly.

"Yeah?" I murmured.

"Tommy? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slapped you, I haven't seen you in ages...you're not mad at me are you?"

I froze. Please, just go away.

"I Know you're in there!" he continued.

I sensed he was right outside the door. I knew my game was up and unbolted the door, forgetting to do myself up.

"I'm just feeling a bit sick," I said, "Think the milk in my tea this morning was off or something..." *FACEPALM*

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Cody said, barging inside before I could stop him, "I'm sorry I slapped you. I was a bitch, I'm sorry."

Just feeling his practically-naked body this close to me was doing unmentionable things to me. I had to get rid of him before he realised what a sad hormonal mess I was.

However, it was too late as Cody clocked my open jeans, and his worried expression was instantly replaced by a big toothy smile, blue eyes sparkling with glee.

"Oh...I see," he giggled, edging torturously closer, "Was somebody enjoying the show?"

"I can't help it...first time I've seen you in about a week and you're up there, flashing your arse and bits...flirting with the fucking camera," I gestured to his scantily-clad body, "All those crew members checking you out.."

"I didn't notice," he said, smiling sweetly, "Kinda forgot they were there when I saw you!" He dropped to his knees and began to pull my jeans and boxers down to my knees.

"Cody...not here!" I groaned, angry with myself for wanting this.

"Shut up." And with that my entire length disappeared into his mouth as he eagerly began to suck me off. Somebody was very well trained in giving head! One hand clutched my arse, the other was gently stroking my perineal area...which drove me wild. I let out a stifled cry as I came forceully down his throat, having not had a wank in a few days. Cody kepts his eyes fixed on me the whole time he was getting to work, eagerly swallowing everything I gave him. He gently got to his feet before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Feel better, Tom-Tom?" he purred, smiling naughtily.

"Sssh!" I hissed, softly thumping his arm.

"Oh look, what you did!" he grinned, gesturing to his own crotch. Those pants were being stretched to breaking point, "On your knees, Cowboy!"

Cody may have turned me into a top but he was still the older man in this relationship. And I needed no encouragement as I took him into my mouth, grateful to have contact with my fella again after being exposed to Miz and Alex Riley and their inability to keep their mitts of each other for the last 24 hours...Cody let out a loud mewl as he came copiously down my throat. I forgot what a gusher he was.

"You performing tonight?" I asked, breathlessly as he pulled those pants back up.

"Yeah, you wanna watch?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah I do...and take you back to mine and fuck you so hard into my mattress you will need stitches!" I purred into his ear, eliciting a mewl and sloppy kiss from him.

"Wouldn't mind if you fucked me right here right now!" he said, hand closing around my once-again hardening length. I hadn't got a boner this quickly after climax since I was a teen. But I didn't want to fuck him in the toilets. Too much like back home. At least, let's go back to the dressing room.

"Not here," I said, "Dressing room. Now."

Needing no encouragement, Cody eagerly grabbed my hand and began striding quickly towards his dressing room, ignoring the photographer. Screw them! he thought. As soon as we were both safely behind the door, Cody pinned me to the wall and captured my lips in a searing kiss.

"CLothes off. Now." he groaned.

I complied, practically tearing my jeans as they came off. Soon I was as naked as he was and I sat in the chair, gesturing him to come over. I wanted him to have the ride of his life. I took his hands as he approached, pulling him into yet another kiss. He smirked before reaching onto his dressing table for a bottle of lube. ANyone could have seen that there! I knew that we had done it without a condom before so no point worrying now. He slowly and sensually began to lube me up before prepping himself. Rather than stradlle me in the chair, with a wicked grin he went to the wall, bending over.

"Always wanted to be thown against the wall," he groaned, "Want you to make me yours, Cowboy. Hard. Please."

I climbed behind him, and let out a muffled mew as his tight heat engulfed me.

Well we didn't just do it against the wall. We did it on the floor, on the chair and I even had him laying across the table as I plowed him. I wanted to make it last. I wanted to make it up to him for what I did. I wanted to tell him...

"OH FUUUCK!" I could feel it coming once again and this time it was time to let go..."FUUUCK NNNNNNNNNNNNGH! OOOOOOOOOOH! I LOVE YOUUUUUU!"

The words had flown out just as I finally came before I could stop them. I hastily made to jack Cody off...eager to bring him to the edge. Didn't take long at all. He let out a shriek as he once again turned into Incredible Human Geyser, all over his abs, chest, face, hair and the table.

"What...did...you...just say...?" he gasped, breathlessly as I lay on top of him, not caring that the table might collapse under our combined weight.

"N-n-nothing," I hissed, still on a high.

"You said you loved me," he panted, "I love you too, Thomas Eli Martin."

"Love you, Cody Garrett Runnels."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too much of a ripoff but I adored the one-shot that inspired this and I wanted to create a similar scenario as it is so Cody's character...I can totally imagine him doing this. I cannot credit PoisonGirl enough for being a muse...I owe you! x <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I was debating whether to post this chapter up as the series can flow with or without it...I'm posting it because I'm happy with how Cody's character comes out here even though there's not much Miz/Riley here. It's basically filler.**

**And more on the OC...I really hope Tom makes a better case for himself here. I use OC's as a safety net in fanfic really.**

**Lastly - BTW if you live in Nebraska...I have never been to and have nothing against the state! I literally picked it out at random and used it for the setting.**

**Warning: Smut, homophobic language**

* * *

><p>Roughly about a month had passed since our passionate encounter in the locker room in Tampa...I didnt have anything to do at Bragging Rights but still went to support my colleagues on Team Raw, led of course, by Mike...and now Cody had just been drafted back over to Raw - yesterday was his first appearance, where he came running down in the middle of my match with Ted and taken me out with Cross Rhodes. The cheeky sod even got a sly grope before the cameras could catch him out. His final appearance on Smackdown, recorded in Manchester last Friday - involved him coming out and spending about ten minutes saying all British people had horrendous teeth. I had refused to speak to him for the whole weekend (yes I know damn well it was just part of his gimmick!) to make him squirm. Also it put an extra inch on our performances last night on Raw.<p>

I was the first to wake up the next morning in our hotel room, ten minutes away from the arena in Norfolk, Nebraska. I had my arms full of a warm, pleasant yet solid mass of sleeping Cody, still in the spooning position from last night when our spent bodies finally cried enough. My neck was twinging a little from his finishing move on me. I decided to see if a hot shower would ease it up a bit. Deftly, I managed to extricate my arms from the slumbering boy (I refer to him as a boy even though hes older than me...what of it, he's too cute!) but I was thwarted. Those blue orbs peeped out at me from behind tired lids and those ebony eyelashes and he let out a whimper, pulling me back behind him. Looks like I was staying put until he was ready to wake up then. I tried to move away again and I was almost at the bathroom door when...

"Tommy...?" came the murmur.

"Just going to have a shower, neck's a bit sore," I said, "You can go back to sleep. I'm still pissed off with you."

Of course I wasn't actually pissed off at him but this was fun. Cody whined before heaving his body up, rubbing his eyes. He looked so innocent as he attempted to clear the cobwebs of sleep...even though we both knew there was nothing innocent about the words coming from those pouty lips last night as we caught up on weeks of not properly seeing each other...and as I 'punished' him for making fun of my home country on national TV. He probably did it because he knew I wasn't there to slaughter him backstage.

"Wait for me," he murmured, climbing to his feet, and walking a little awkwardly towards me, "Morning TomTom." He placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"Morning," I replied, faking annoyance but returning the kiss.

"Do you forgive me yet?" he said, as a huge yawn escaped him.

"I might have," I said, concealing my smirk as I opened the bathroom door, "All the same, I better spend some time preventing some LIFE ALTERING, EMBARRASSING MOMENTS! That way God can save our repugnant 'summer' teeth!"

With a cackle I flicked on the shower, enjoying the redness building up in Cody's cheeks. Serve him right! I know it was five days ago but I was enjoying torturing him. I climbed into the shower, enjoying the streams of warmth. As I made to start washing my hair, two arms clenched firmly around my waist.

"Mine!" giggled Cody.

"All yours," I leaned into him, enjoying how close and intimate we were and showing him that he was 'forgiven'. We had been dating over a month now and the honeymoon period was showing no sign of slowing...at all. Because of us being on separate brands, until last night, our last shag was that time in the locker room where those two words had spilled out of both our mouths...a month was a long time and video wanks to each other just weren't cutting it no more. When he got me in the ring last night, I was willing to lie there and let him screw me rigid there and then...if it wasnt for the fact it was a live show on telly.

"I love you," Cody whispered, pulling me as close to him as he could, "And I'm sorry...again."

"Love you too," I replied, snuggling into his solid, toned chest, "This time I forgive you for mocking my fellow Brits."

I felt him kiss my wet hair.

Soon we were showered and dressed and I realised it wasn't even half seven. Cody was still in the bathroom, grooming himself to perfection. Shaving his legs, freshening up his tan, moisturising and then flossing. And this was before breakfast. But then who was I to judge, dyeing my floppy fringe that pale auburn once a week to hide any trace of my true dirty blonde self and then spending half an hour every morning meticulously straightening it. We were just as vain as each other.

"What you want to do today?" I called as I finally unplugged my straighteners, satisfied for the moment.

"We got the next two days off," he said, buttoning up his fitted white short-sleeve...it looked delicious on him, "Why don't we head out on the road, just you and me? See whats out there?"

"Sounds awesome," I said, walking over to him and kissing him. I was relishing how much time we had together now...no more ,long Skype chats late at night...no horny phone calls tantalising each other with descriptions of sinfully naughty acts. I was also trying to avoid talking about work...next Raw was in Cincinnati and I had a match against Cody as our on-screen rivalry was starting. During this time we could not afford to be seen all over each other so we were making the most of it now. 2 days off and then a promo at Superstars somewhere in South Dakota and then the weekend off before Raw. Next week was Survivor Series and Thanksgiving...should be interesting.

"It's not fair!" Cody grumbled, as we packed the last of our clothes into bags, "Why aren't we allowed to be ourselves?"

"Because it was you that told Stephanie it would be a great idea for us to hate each other for a few weeks!" I said, "Only got yourself to blame, Mister!"

"I am soooo gonna tease you on Monday in the ring you'll be begging for my ass!" he purred, a truly mischeivous grin on his face as he groped my midsection in the middle of the plush lobby. I saw the receptionist shoot us a disapproving look. Cody dropped both the keys on the desk.

"Have a nice day, bitch!" he smirked at the sour-faced hag, before pulling me into a sloppy kiss right in front of her. She could do nothing but scowl at us as we headed out into the hotel car park. I had decided to stop wasting money on boring hire cars every week and take the Cortina out on the road. I made sure a local mechanic checked he was in fine fettle beforehand, obviously. The sky was a dull granite-grey and I sensed it was going to piss down. After slinging our bags into the boot, I backed the Cortina out the space and soon we were pulling out onto the freeway.

"Want me to buy you breakfast?" Cody asked as the rain began to fall.

"You owe me for slagging off our teeth!" I said, "They probably won't let us stay there again! Vince will murder you!"

"Why? What did I do?" Cody said innocently, "Am I not allowed to tell my boy I love him?" Even out of the corner of my eye, I could see the innocent eyes/deadly pout forming on his face.

"And called the receptionist a bitch!" I said.

The next sign of life on this dark, rainy freeway was a small town that looked harmless enough. A few blocks of leafy suburbia, some shops and a petrol station. I had been working in America for two years now and I still couldn't get my head around the sheer size of the country. Most states were about the same size as England. All these forgotten small towns and villages. I spotted a cosy-looking diner on a side street and pulled up. Cody grabbed his sparkly ring entrance jacket and held it over his head like a makeshift umbrella as I locked the car up and followed him in. A few customers were inside. I was starving. Even though I was proud of my petite figure I could still eat with the best of them. As we waited in the queue Cody grabbed my hand. I instantly glowered at him - what if this was teeming with fundamentalist preacher types? He pouted and clasped my hand tighter in response.

"Two of the grande pancake stacks please," he beamed, flashing his winning smile at the rotund woman behind the counter, "And two black coffees."

"Be with you in a few minutes, dear!" she said, smiling back, "That's thirteen dollars, please."

Cody could charm birds out of trees, no wonder they gave him the 'Dashing' gimmick. The woman had clocked our holding hands and rather than glaring at us she beamed knowingly and handed us a plastic marker with a '19' printed on it before shifting to serve the next customer.

Even when we were sat down Cody refused to let go of my hand. We took a corner seat and he leaned in and kissed me, before placing our clasped hands on the table. His blue eyes were blazing with an intensity I'd never seen before. He gently brought our hands up to his pouty lips and softly placed a kiss on them. Despite my initial discomfort I felt safe and loved. Cody didn't give two flying fucks what people thought about us. But I suppose with an elder brother who spent the Nineties making a living dressing up in gold paint, blonde wigs and catsuits it came with the Runnels territory.

"Love you," he said, not lowering his voice.

"Love you too," I muttered, still conscious that people were probably talking about us.

"What was that?" Cody said, "Didn't hear you."

"Love you too," I said, blushing as I was sure the whole cafe could hear me.

"That's better," smiled Cody.

It was really rather adorable how little things made him so happy. Me telling him out loud in public that I loved him must have meant so much. Our little moment was interrupted by a loud 'AWESOMME!' from my bag. Trust Mike to choose a great time to call. I hastily rummaged inside the bag to find my phone before the whole cafe realised who they were having breakfast with.

"Hello?" I said, somewhat short shrift.

"Did I interrupt you two fucking?" came Mike's jovial voice.

"No, we're out on t'road!" I said, "You still in bed?"

"Where are you?"

"Some cafe in a small town somewhere in the middle of Nebraska," I said, "Didn't catch the name."

"I'll let you have some alone time, besides, Lexie is pestering me to come back to bed," Mike continued gleefully, "See you on Sunday, you two still on for then?"

"Yeah, should be, you get back to Lexie. Take care. Laters."

And I hung up. Just as a man approached our table. He appeared about late forties, overweight, ill-fitting baseball cap, generic baseball-themed baggy t-shirt and three-quarter shorts. In other words he was the classic small-town hick type and certainly not very friendly.

"Just a word," he drawled, "You two fags better eat up and get outta here pretty God-damn quick. There are children in this diner who don't want to see that. My thirteen-year-old son could have walked in and seen you two British faggots feeding each other."

Cody's face instantly changed into a scowl. Normally when he tried to look intimidating he failed and merely resembled a pissed-off cat. But here he looked like he was about to explode. His jaw was locked and his blue eyes were steely and uncaring. He was breathing loudly through his nose...he was fuming and it was obvious.

"What. Did. You. Call Us?" he growled, slowly and dangerously.

"We don't want your type around here," continued the man, unfazed. He probably owned a shotgun, "Sat in our family friendly diner, whilst you two...perverts..fondle each other...in full view of the God-damn kids...have you no shame?"

Cody was apoplectic with rage. His face was reddening.

"Is there a problem?" asked the lady who'd served us, "Bob, if you have a problem with the customers I take in this diner you can leave. In fact if you continue to bother these young men I will have to ask you to leave."

"Barbara, how can you let these...filthy fucking faggots eat here?" gasped the man, "Totally perverting the word of God! Well Lois and I certainly won't be eating here again. You just lost yourself some damn loyal customers."

Obviously he'd realised that Cody might just make mincemeat of him and decided to leave. Both of us could outrun that porker easily until Christmas.

"Forget it," Cody breathed, still shaking with fury, voice low and dangerous, "We know when we're not wanted. Fuck you."

And before I could even offer my opinion, he'd grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the diner. Wordlessly I unlocked the doors and fired up the Cortina. I raced the engine and the back tyres squealed and spun as I ragged it out of there, in case that arsewipe really did have a gun. Cody was still bright red and I could hear him seething, and his face looked like it had been carved out of Mount Rushmore.

"Hey!" I said, "It's OK, we're out of there now!"

"Bastard. FUCKING BATHTARD!" he raged, his lisp bursting forth uncontrollably, "GOT NO FUCKING RIGHT! I should have fucking hit him right there and then. I'm a fucking wrethtler for fuck's thake...that's what my dad would have done...hell Duthtin would have done the thame...If he'd even touched you, I thwear to fucking God I'd have killed him...all elthe be DAMNED!"

SMACK!

He'd punched the exposed metal panel on the dashboard. Hard. He let out a scream of frustration and nursed his throbbing hand as the rain began to pummel the roof of the Cortina. Despite it being first thing in the morning it was dark enough to warrant the lights on. I still didn't really know what to say as we continued to drive through the rain. I was starving even though my appetite had temporarily evaporated.

"Hey!" I said again, hoping to soothe him out of this, "Hey! DOn't upset yourself! It's the same where I grew up...if people knew you were gay, you were a fucking dead man! He's the sad twat, not you."

"Pull over." Cody ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

It was a quiet back road in the arse end of nowhere, we were surrounded by nothing more than fields. I found a layby and pulled off, gently setting the handbrake. Before I could even pull off my seatbelt, my arms were once agin full of Cody as he leapt across to the driver's seat and began to kiss me feverishly.

"Wh-what!" I managed to choke out before his hot mouth clamped over mine again. I suddenly realised that he was naked form the waist down. Instinctively I snapped open my jeans and pulled them down to my knees along with my boxers.

"I want you to fuck me. Now, please."

"I'm not hurting you!" I protested, even though fighting off a horny 223lb Georgia boy was futile, especially in the drivers' seat of your classic car.

Cody spat on his hand and slicked me up before sitting on my dick hard. He stifled a scream of pain and his eyes filled with tears.

"Stop!" I shouted, grabbing him by the hips, "Stop! Why are you doing this? I'm fucking hurting you, stop it, please!"

"Not...hurting...just need to hit my G-spot...NNNFFF..." he moaned, rocking his body back and forth, determined for my cock to hit his prostate. I thrust my hips up earnestly, knowing how he was feeling...I growled with triumph as I felt myself hit it...and watched his eyes roll back and a grateful mewl leave those pouty lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck and began to attack my mouth furiously with a barrage of sloppy, dribbly kisses as he rode me like Lester Piggott on speed.

He didn't warn me, but I knew he was about to cum when his whole body tensed and he fiercely bit his lip to stifle the scream of deep pleasure as he hit his climax. I could only watch as he gushed all over my quite new red tee-shirt, gasping with ecstasy. With an unpleasant plop, he climbed off me and rolled back into the passenger seat, chest heaving as he struggled to come down from his sexual high. He reached over and began to toss me off.

"C'mon...Tom-Tom...cum for me...pleaase!" he moaned, jerking hard and fast. He knew that begging me would make me lose control...I grunted as I came all over myself and his hand. Cody brought it to his mouth, and blue eyes not leaving mine, devilish smile on his cute face; began to lick his fingers clean before leaning over and licking all around the base of my dick. What a cum slag! I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly.

"What...was all that about?" I gasped, once my breathing was starting to return to normal, "I can't spend the rest of the day in this! Look what you did to me new top!"

"Whoopsie," Cody grinned, eyes wide as he lightly rested his thumb on his bottom teeth...looking the absolute picture of adorable mischeif,

"Gusher!" I smirked.

"Big balls!" he countered.

"Love you!" I said, smiling broadly in spite of everything that had happened.

"Love you too! Lots and lots!" Cody said, still with that naughty smile on his face.

"You gonna get dressed again?" I said.

"Nope!" Cody smirked.

"Please, what if we get stopped by any pigs?" I said.

"Pigs?"

Oh yeah, Britishism.

"Brit slang for coppers," I explained.

"Spoilsport!" Cody said, slipping his boxers and jeans back on. It was a shame to once again hide those stunning legs of his but we were in the middle of a highway somewhere. So this was the ebst way to deal with an angry boyfriend...let him fuck the anger out.

"So, we gonna go find somewhere for breakfast while it's still morning?" I demanded.

"Better get driving hadn't you, TomTom!" Cody smirked, hand resting on top of mine as I rested it on the gear lever. He kept his hand clasped in mine for the next twenty minutes, only breaking his hold when I went to shift up or down. We ended up in another small town which had a Drive-Thru McDonald's. So sat in a parking lot, in the pouring rain, munching MaccyD's in some little town in the heart of Nebraska wasn't the romantic breakfast for two Cody had planned but at least we weren't being harassed by overzealous intolerant hick bastards.

"Where do you want to head to next?" I asked.

Cody was browsing the screen on his iPhone.

"Next town is Hyannis," he said, eyes fixed on the screen, "And there's the Kelvie forest if you wanted a picnic? Maybe we could go to a store and buy some things?"

"Picnic in this weather?" I raised an eyebrow.

Cody pulled the innocent eyes/deadly pout face again and I knew it was futile. We were back on the beam and soon I pulled into a rickety-looking gas station. As I was filling up, I noticed a middle-aged man getting out of a battered red Dodge pickup opposite me and wondering over. I doubted it was a wrestling fan...not out here and with my hair like a wet rats' nest.

"Lord forgive me son, but I was just admiring your car," he said pleasantly, "That's a Lotus Cortina? Haven't seen one of those in many years! Is it a genuine model or a replica?"

"Genuine," I said, always eager to gush about my car to anyone, "1964. Restored about 8 years ago by a collector!"

"How long you had that for?"

"Only about 3 months," I said.

"You a Brit?" asked the man. I suppose my accent was a marked contrast to the local dialect. Regional UK accents were probably quite exotic sounding to some.

"Yeah, I'm from Salford, Manchester, come from just near Eccles," I said.

"I have no God damn idea where that is, but I sure as hell know you've got a beaut right there. Take good care of that classic son, and it will take good care of you! You have a nice day and God bless." And with that he headed back to the pickup.

That had made my day. What a lovely bloke. And it was just what I needed after the cuntbag in the cafe back there. The passenger door opened and Cody climbed out.

"I'll pay for your gas," he said, pecking me discreetly on the cheek before heading inside the small shop. I spied him browsing the shelves before picking up a few items and heading the counter. He returned with arms full of snacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a road movie isn't it? Hopefully Cody carried it with his adorable naughtiness! More MizA-Ry coming up for the next chapter...I promise! TBC xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope this was worth the wait! Probably the scene I am most proud of so far!**

**Warning: Smut..and lots of it.**

* * *

><p>The first Raw after an eventful Survivor Series had finished the night before. The newly-crowned WWE Champ, The Miz, AKA Mike Mizanin was sat by the outdoor pool of his Los Angeles home, very happy and content whilst the love of his life, Kevin Kiley, swam around its perimeter. It was a balmy, calm, typical California evening and the two of them had spent a happy day together shopping. Mike had just treated his boyfriend to a delicious celebratory dinner at a local, quite exclusive seafood restaurant and the pair were now enjoying some quality alone time.<p>

"Why don't you come in for a bit, baby?" called Kevin.

"I'm OK for the moment, Lexie," Mike replied, unable to keep the sappy grin from his face every time he looked at his boy.

Kevin climbed out and took a seat next to his besotted boyfriend. Mike's baggy swim shorts were noticeably tighter at the close proximity of a very wet Alex Riley.

"Thank you for dinner tonight," Kevin said, leaning and stealing a kiss from Mike, "Was delicious. You didn;t have to pay for it all."

"Nothing's too expensive for my Lexie," Mike said sweetly, clasping Kevin's hand.

"You don't need to throw dollars at me to keep me," Kevin replied, looking into Mike's blue eyes, "I'm not going to run away. Not from my champ!"

Mike glanced fondly at the gold , carefully placed upon the poolside table. He'd spent six years slaving to get this far. And all that time on The Real World...he was finally the ultimate superstar. The WWE Champion. And he was sat here on a calm November evening in California, with just his gold and the man he adored. After the final match of the night he had been jumped by half the locker room, including Cody and Tom. Everyone was so proud of him. He was the first person from Tough Enough to win the title. He went through the whole beautiful moment from last night in his head...wiping the smirk of that Viper's face...!

He had cashed in his MITB just after Cody and Tom's second in-ring face-off. Anyone with a half-functioning gaydar could feel the UST between that pair in the ring. The constant tie-ups, accidental gropes, and both men had performed moonsaults on each other...Cody eventually being the winner with a killer Cross Rhodes...all Mike could see on the monitor in his dressing room was the large bulge in Cody's trunks after all that sweaty contact with his lover-boy, clearly visible to the whole arena...no wonder Tom continued to lie there on his stomach...those tights he wore must have been betraying his true feelings.

"Gone very quiet, baby?" Kevin said, rubbing Mike's arm.

"Just thinking," Mike said.

"What about?"

"Just stuff," Mike replied, "You won't leave me if I lose my title will you? Next week I've got to face fucking King!"

"Mikey, I won't leave you, you know that!" Kevin reassured him, squeezing his love's hand to soothe him, "And you can outrun that old man!"

"He;'s a hall of famer, Lexie!" Mike reminded him, "If I lost to a senior announcer...I'd never work again!"

"Now you're being silly!" Kevin chuckled.

"You're my first serious boyfriend for about ten years," Mike sniffled, "I don't know how I could cope if I was to lose you, Lexie. I know we've not been dating long but I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Mikey," Kevin purred, pulling the older man close, not caring that he was still wet from the pool, "Stop upsetting yourself. I won't be going anywhere. And no this isn't too fast. Look at Tom and Cody. They're virtually married now and they've not even hit their 2 month anniversary yet! I liked you the moment I first met you. And I'm sorry about what I put you through last week. You didn't have to bail me out like that. Please, stop crying, baby, ssshhh."

He placed a number of soft butterfly kisses on Mike's shaking head as his body wracked with sniffles and silent sobs. Kevin supposed that all the adrenaline and excitement from the past few weeks had finally collided head-on with Mike.

"Would you like me to take you to bed?" Kevin said, standing up and thrusting his chest out. He felt it was time to be the perfect gentleman. On-screen their roles were the antithesis of their true relationship - Alex was the devoted servant to the egomaniacal Miz...off-screen, Mike was happily devoted to his knight in shining armour, Kevin. Minus the egomania - Kevin had no arrogance to speak of. And Mike decided after he bailed Kevin off the DUI charge he was going to shower Kevin in gifts. Tonight's dinner was just the tip of the iceberg.

Mike smiled sweetly at him before grabbing his beloved belt and allowed the younger man to lift his 230-pound figure into his muscular arms, carrying him into the house and up to bed bridal style, Kevin not complaining once.

"Come here," Mike said, shifting up to make room on his voluminous double bed.

"Easy tiger," Kevin smiled, stripping his damp shorts off and towelling himself dry. Mike kicked off his own swim shorts so he was as naked as his younger lover. Kevin gently climbed next to Mike and softly claimed the older's pouty lips with his own. Icy blue eyes fluttered shut with contentment as Mike allowed himself to get lost in Kevin's sensuous kisses...God Kevin was the best kisser Mike had ever seen. He pulled Kevin's hard body close to him, their erections touching as they continued this slow and tender make-out.

"Make love to me," hissed Mike, "Make me yours, Lexie."

"Want to wear your gold whilst I pound your ass?" Kevin hissed back, a naughty smile on his charming face.

Mike's face instantly lit up with the classic Miz smirk as he reaced for the cool leather belt and clasped it around his naked waist, shuddering at the sensation as the tip of his cock touched the gold-plated WWE logo.

"No rubbers, please," he said, as Kevin reached into the bedside drawer, "I want to feel all of you inside me tonight, Lexie. All of you."

Kevin lay gently ontop of his man as he stole another kiss, snapping open the bottle of lube. He deftly squirted the fragrant gel over his fingers before slicking his erection. He'd never gone bare before. Mike spread his powerful legs as Kevin began to expertly prep him. Mike knew that when it came to sex with a man, nothing compared to receiving. The feeling of being owned from inside out was priceless. He raised his legs and rested on Kevin';s shoulders as slowly and sensually, the younger man's impressive length slid into him like a hot knife through butter. Not an ounce of pain...Kevin was so talented in bed. Kevin began to kiss Mike's hot mouth in earnest as the tightness around him sent waves of electricity throughout his six foot-two body. Mike did things to him that were off the scale..

Mike let out an mewl of pleasure, reaching up to stroke Kevin's cheek, his cerulean eyes wide and sparkling with passion.

"Harder." His lips barely formed the words and yet Kevin did as he was told.

Loud mewls and whines were escaping Mike by now and Kevin had to keep kissing him, trying to get him to be quiet. They had gotten into trouble at the last hotel they stayed at due to Mike's tendency to be very vocal during sex. Kevin found Mike's noisiness such a turn-on but a little wearing when they were on the road and in danger of being heard by co-workers. Even though they were in Mike's own home now, Kevin wanted the man to stop screaming and just take in the moment...let them make love not fuck hard for once.

"Not...gonna...last..." whined Mike, voice catching in his bliss, "Bit harder Lexie...RIGHT THERE...nfffff!"

Kevin devoured his lips in earnest as Mike's body began to quiver...whimpering and gasping into his mouth...he was about to come and he was not going to be silent. At all.

_Fuck it,_ Kevin thought. _Tonight was Mike's night_. They were in _his_ home, in _his_ bed, making love whilst Mike wore his new gold...and hearing Mike's loud expressions of his feelings were usually enough to tip Kevin over the edge.

"That's it baby," Kevin said, raising himself upright and holding Mike's legs apart as he thrust one final time into his prostate, "Let yourself go...C'mon Mikey!"

A primal scream split the air as Mike did just that, losing himself in the ecstasy that his lover gave to him. That was enough and Kevin drove to the hilt inside the older man... letting out a guttural roar as he too, tipped over the edge. Mike opened his eyes, chest rising and heaving as he struggled to get his breath back. He'd come all over his belt but that didn't matter. He reached up and pulled Kevin on top of him into a searing, gasping kiss.

"Thank you." he murmured, still on a massive high.

Kevin was breathless but he had enough strength to relieve Mike of his belt before pulling him into an intimate cuddle.

"Mine," he gasped, stroking the small of Mike's sweaty back.

"Yours," came a muffled response as Mike buried his face into Kevin's comforting neck.

Not a word was spoken between them and the two men fell asleep almost instantly, basking in the afterglow of what had been the most amazing sex either of them had ever had in their thirty-apiece years.

* * *

><p>In a rented suburban house on the other side of the country in Tampa, Florida... a similar scene with two other contented young men was playing out. The taller, tanned brunette was cuddled closely into the younger, paler, floppy-haired twink as they too, basked in postcoitus. All the testosterone from the match they'd had plus all the love and desire Tom and Cody held for one another had exploded into passion. They were more hot for each other than ever before, their on-screen rivalry adding more spark to their already white-hot sex life.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter has had a great deal cut out because I ended up going off on a tangent involving Tom's background and him bumping into some of his old gay scene mates who of course fancy Cody...just thought it was a bit too much OC focus for a WWE fanfic. So that explains the massive time-skip halfway through.**

**And on my profile there is a link to a picture of Tom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was packing my bag at half-four in the morning in my rented home in Tampa preparing for a trip to the airport. I had already spent more money the last couple of days in sending my car by freight from Jacksonville to Ellesmere Port, Cheshire so I could drive it on the other side of the Atlantic. Our next Raw show was at the MEN Arena and I was really excited. Six months plus in the WWE and this was my first show in my homeland. All the stress of sending my car over had eaten into my time off this week and Cody and I hadn't seen each other since the last Raw. We were going to be staying in a nice hotel near the arena but I wanted to show him my roots. Where I grew up and the like.<p>

He had talked me into spending Thanksgiving with him, his siblings and his parents at his childhood home. Yeah, I had had dinner with Dusty Rhodes and Goldust. Something to brag about to my brother then. I'd spent the whole evening in awe at being in the presence of such WWE royalty. But they were really just like any normal family. And not two days ago I had turned 23. Still the baby of the Raw roster by a considerable means. I was itching to see my fella again and was thankful that work had still paid for my earlier flight and booked me into business class. So at least I had my laptop for company to while away nine hours.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity...I had once again landed on British soil. Peering out onto the runway, the cobalt blue sky and dismal-looking weather outside confirmed this. Decmber in Lancashire, England was very different from December in Florida! Soon I was back in the terminal and I spotted his beautiful face instantly. He grinned broadly as he caught sight of me. I coulodn't help but quicken the pace, eager to be with Cody again after all this time. Sure it was just five days but it sure felt longer.

"Hey you," he mouthed before launching himself into my arms. Disregarding the hububb around us, he planted a tender kiss on my lips.

"Missed you," I murmured.

"Missed you more, Tom-Tom," he whispered, "C;mon, I've got us a taxi to the hotel. You look exhausted."

"I am," I yawned, "Got a busy day tomorrow as well!"

We held hands all the way outside to the taxi rank, the bitter wind slicing into my cheeks...it's amazing how spending so much time in the US can erase the memory of a British winter. Cody pulled me into a tight hug, shielding us both against the icy weather. Welcome back to me. A diesel Skoda pulled up. A balding man, looking like the classic Lancashire lad climbed out and unlocked the boot.

"Taxi for Runnels?" he said, his accent instantly warming me from within. It was so comforting to hear a Manchester twang again. Two year's I'd spent in the USA and even with a few brief returns to the UK in that time, it was always reassuring to hear Mancunian vowels around me. I had taken to watching old Corrie or Shameless episodes online if I ever felt homesick whilst on the road. And no, I hadn't attempted to make friends with Wade Barrett. The Nexus lot tended to all stick together anyway...their cliqueness wasn't totally an invention of the writers...they were just as aloof backstage as well.

Cody nodded eagerly and chucked his suitcase into the boot, grabbing mine as well. He climbed into the back with a wicked smile despite my warning stare.

"PArk Inn hotel, Victoria?" Cody said, hoping he'd said that right.

"Right y'are lad," replied the driver, "So, you American? What you doing up in our neck of t'woods?"

"We're from the WWE," I put in, "Got a show at t'MEN on Monday."

"Didn't know you were from round here son!" the cabbie said, obviously releived at hearing a local accent after Cody's lispy Georgia twang.

"Not round here," I said, "Salford."

I imagined our conversation completely went over Cody's head as I chatted shit about areas of Manchester with this cabbie. Boring choice of convo perhaps, but here in the North, we're very proud of where we're from, not like the Southerners who have got a fixation with appearing posh. The area of Salford I grew up in might have been rough as a badger's arse but everyone was dead community-driven and always looked out for each other.

Once we were at the hotel, I'd already keeled over onto the bed within ten minutes. Had a long day tomorrow and I was itching to show Cody around my old stomping ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days later...<strong>

Cody and I were two of the first guests in the dining room for the hotel the next morning. After all the sex in the evening we had slept like babies and been up with the lark. And still had time for an encore. We couldn't get enough of each other. He better not goad me too much tonight. We were going to mouth off on mics tonight to each other and I was hoping he would behave.

We found a table for four and waited. I spied a couple more of our Raw colleagues - Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres were having a morning gossip over a pot of tea. Beth was clad in a white vest that really showed off her powerful upper arms and it was quite comical to see this hench (yet gorgeous) woman sipping a small cup of tea.

At last, there they were, hand-in-hand, choosing a croissant each. Mike, clad in a white and black "I'M AWESOME" long-sleeve looked so happy and content. They were talking in hushed voices and both wore adorable smiles, and I failed to silence my "awwwww!" as Kevin pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head softly.

"Coddles, look!" I hissed.

"AWWWWW!" he squealed.

"Shush not so fucking loud!" I hissed, before the whole dining room looked up. I saw Beth look up and smile slightly. I nodded and smiled back at her in greeting.

"Hey!" Mike and Kevin had reached the table. Cody and I stood up and we all exchanged hugs. It was just colleagues in here so no need to keep to kayfabe.

"So what was the squeeing for?" Mike said as we sat back down, "They could probably hear you a mile away!"

"You two are SO CUTE!" gushed Cody. I noted that his queeniness went up three notches when Mike was around.

"And you need to gag this one when you fuck him!" Mike smirked, "I think the whole corridor could hear you, Coddles."

"From what I hear, you're not exactly restrained yourself, hoe!" Cody poked his tongue out at Mike.

"Like being spanked do we, Coddles?" Mike said, a classic Miz expression on his face.

Oh God, it was barely eight in the morning and they were already talking about sex! I shared a pained look with Kevin. Why are the bottoms (let's face it, I had detailed knowledge of Mike and Kevin's sex life just as much as he knew about ours) the most shameless ones?

"Do you mind?" A middle aged woman in a suit from a few tables away had come over, "Not everybody wants to hear your digusting conversation at this time in the morning! Have some respect!"

And with that she stormed off, muttering "Bloody yanks!" under her breath. She dumped her used crockery in the centre of the table and stomped out in a huff. Rather then get angry, all four of us collapsed in silent laughter.

"Not getting any from your hubby, bitch?" Cody mocked.

"All dried up are we?" chimed in Mike.

Those two were like a bad parody of Mean Girls sometimes.

"Oh my.." I had my head in my hands. Kevin just looked amused. When a caffeinated Cody and excitable Mike got together on the topic of sex it was definitely fag time (please excuse the pun). I grabbed my cigarettes and headed out towards the smoking area, Kevin following me, both us a little glad to have a breather from our hyped-up fellas.

"We didn't keep you awake last night, did we?" I said.

"A little!" Kevin smirked, "DOn't worry, I think we covered it up enough."

"TMI!" I groaned.

"Not ashamed are we?" Kevin said, "Didn't mind when you walked into our dressing room."

"Oh shut up!" I said, "I thought we were square on that!"

"We are, I just like making you feel bad!" Kevin said.

When we returned, a young waitress was at the table.

"I'm afraid we don't do pancakes," she was saying to Cody.

"Just chuck us four full Englishes," I said before he started a diva tantrum. The waitress smiled hollowly before leaving.

"We're in Britain, learn to eat British food!" I said.

"All that oil's not good for my skin!" Cody complained.

"Do you know how many calories are in...OWW LEXIE!" Mike whined as Kevin aimed a kick at his boyfriend.

"Carry on and no sex for a week!" Kevin grinned wickedly. Mike pouted, almost cartoonishly.

"That's just it," I said, "Sometimes it feels like one big Carry On film!"

If you've seen Cody's grooming tip promos you will know exactly what I mean. I think there's less double entendre in an episode of Are You Being Served.

The waitress had returned with four plates of fry-ups. Before she left, she whipped out her pad.

"I'm sorry to ask y'all, especially at this time of t'morning," she said, "But could you all sign my pad. It's for me nephew, he loves the WWE."

"Sure!" Mike said, eagerly scrawling on the pad, "What's his name?"

"Tyler."

We all scrawled and signed a short pleasantry on the pad before diving in to the food. At least with food in their gobs, Cody and Mike quit the queeniness for a bit.

After breakfast we went out for a walk around the shops for a bit, before returning for a session in the hotel's state-of-the-art gym. Kevin and Cody went straight to the weight machines. I decided to head to the gym mats. As a pre-teen and early teenager I used to go every Monday night to gymnastics (I was the only boy)...hence why I could perform moves like the handspring back elbow. At the time it was the closest I could be to my high-flying WWE heroes like Jeff Hardy. I hadn't honed my gymnastic technique in a while and I knew that my brother and his mates had got tickets for tonight's show. I wanted to show off a bit in my match.

Mike was stood watching me as I warmed up my muscles before immediately falling into a crab position. I was proud of my flexibility - and when myself and Evan hit the gym together we would play silly competitions as to who was more flexible...usually Evan trumped me every time but he wasn't here.

"You should teach me some of that shit sometime!" commented Mike.

"Not sure that'll go down well!" I said, kicking my legs over my head and lifting myself back on my feet, "Miz isn't a high-flyer."

"I know but it looks awesome!" he said, wandering over to a gym ball and positioing himself for some push-ups. I spotted Beth on the bench press...god there was something quite hot about a strong woman. I took a run up and performed a cartwheel and backwards handspring. I intended to use that tonight so I wanted to make sure I didn't screw up with Luke in the audience. I practiced it a few more times. I then lay on my back. I wanted to perfect that kip-up that Shawn used to do after his flying forearm - it always looked so impressive and graceful. I had a few goes (and probably looked like a flapping fish whilst doing so) and I finally managed to land on my feet andf stay there...briefly. I decided to go join Cody on the treadmill now one was free.

"I am going to kick your arse tonight, you do realise that?" I smirked at him.

"Like to see you try, Tom-Tom!"

"Oh yeah? You know what will happen if you don't BEHAVE tonight?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Make me." a lascivious smirk lit up Cody's face, "Make me behave myself."

"Stop it!" I hissed.

"Why?" Cody said, eyes widening with faux innocence, still with that wide grin on his face, "Am I working you up, Tom-Tom?"

"Get off that treadmill. Now."

"Yes sir." Cody grinned, and not caring that we were in the middle of the fucking gym, stole a kiss. I went to grope his arse before my subconscious kicked in, reminded me just where we were. That boy did things to me that should be made illegal. If he didn't behave tonight he will definitely not be able to walk for a fucking month.

"Showers. Move it." I hissed into his ear, enjoying my new dominant role. I let out a moan as Cody stuck his hand down the front of my tracksuit bottoms, still with that naughty smile.

"Get a room, you hoes!" catcalled Mike. Being with Kevin had brought out his camp side as of late.

Cody dragged me out of the gym and then into the showers. Not caring that there were two men already in there, he forced me into an empty cubicle and began to undress feverishly. I followed suit until we were both naked. I flicked on the water and bolted the door before my fella's mouth began to devour mine hungrily.

"Now. Take me." he groaned.

"No lube!" I said.

Cody smirked again before picking up a half-used bottle of Lynx shower gel. Talk about convenience. He squirted some of the red gel onto his hand and began to finger himself, eyes not leaving mine, still wearing that mischeivous smirk.

"Whatcha gonna do about it now, Tommy?" he puirred, squrting some Lynx on my dick.

"Face the wall!" I gasped, so horny it was unreal. Public sex was a massive turn-on for me, "Spread 'em, slag."

I still couldn't believe that I, a 23 year old Manchester boy, had the power to make the son of the American Dream Dusty Rhodes totally give his arse to me and gladly submit every time. I entered him easily and began to fuck him hard. He had got me so worked up in the gym that this was only a quickie.

THWACK! I whacked his arse hard. He loved it. He begged me to fuck him harder. And then when I hit his G-spot he let out a wail. I quickly gagged him with my hand.

"Ssssshhh!" I hissed playfully, "Quiet! Other people are in here."

His eyes glinted wickedly before he let out an exaggerated moan, licking my palm (which I hated) so I'd take my hand away. He could be a right pain sometimes. I had an idea. I slipped out of him.

"Tommeee!" he groaned in frustration.

"On your back!" I said, grabbing the bottle of Lynx.

He eagerly complied. I squirted some of the gel onto his length. It had been too long. He might have turned me into a top/versatile but I missed being filled. And all that man can't go to waste. I expertly prepped myself before straddling him and thrusting up and down. This was where my formative experience showed. He could lie there and I could do all the work. He grabbed my hands and our fingers interlocked. I let out a loud series of whimpers and moans as I rode my fella on the wet, tiled floor, as hot, steaming water cascaded all over us from the shower head. The heat, wetness, steam and Cody's manly scent was driving me off the scale wild. He was hitting my prostate every time and I couldn't hold on. I screamed with joy as I finally came, all over him. He grinned breiefly before driving to the hilt and gasping for air as he too hit his zenith. I leaned forward and took his head in my hands to steal a kiss.

"Noisy!" he poked his tongue out at me.

"Shut up!" I said, leaning into him.

We lay there for a few minute sbefore reality hit us and we realised we should really high-tail it out of here before somebody grassed us up. We quickly soaped each other down before dressing. When I crept out of the shower room into the corridor, a whoop and claps sounded and, to my absolute horror, stood right outside were Mike, Kevin, and, this really got me, Beth AND Eve...oh fuck. I will never leave this down.

"Now that's why they call him the Cowboy!" crowed Mike to cackles of teasing laughter.

"Good job you wear tights really!" put in Beth, pulling her bandanna off and letting her damp blonde hair fall.

"Yeah, OK, piss off, all of you!" I groaned, wanting to murder Mike in his sleep for this.

"Where's Coddles?" Mike said, by now in full-on Miz mode, "You wore him out or is he struggling to walk?"

"You can talk, screamer!" I pouted.

"Really? Really? REALLY?" Mike smirked, "I'm not the one who was just telling the Dashing one to 'cum up me fookin arsss'" He finished, mocking my accent.

Cody crept out at that point and his face flushed when he took in the scene before him.

"Recovered have we?" Mike said, rounding on him, "Or is your hole still twinging?"

I saw Eve wince but laugh at that.

"Shut up bitch!" Cody hit back, "How's your pussy doing anyway, still sore from this morning?"

I silenced him with a sensuous kiss.

"Show's over folks," I proclaimed, gaining confidence now my fella was out here, "Better go and have a good wank now, hadn't we?"

And with that parting shot, I led Cody out of the gym, leaving behind our snickering colleagues.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike and Cody are a right pair together aren't they? Next chapter...more MikeAlex goodness.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fancy some more Miz/A-Ry? I've never written kink before, even in original fiction so forgive me!**

**Warning: SMUT!**

* * *

><p>Mike was still laughing as he watched Cody and Tom leave. He knew he'd gone a bit too far in teasing them, knew it was mean...but it was too perfect. Literally, all four of them (himself, Kevin, Beth and Eve) had come out at the same time and heard every word from inside the shower room. The walls and doors were paper thin. Not that he would have admitted it in front of Eve and Beth but hearing them at it had turned him on. At least now he'd got revenge on Tom for his act of voyeurism in October. He and Kevin said goodbye to the divas before heading back to their own room. Mike had plans for Lexie before tonight.<p>

"I'm gonna head to the store just down the road," he called as Kevin headed into the bathroom. "Be back in about ten minutes."

Kevin shouted in the affirmative before turning on the big shower. He found himself immediately plagued with thoughts about Mike. About spreading his thighs and pounding him in this gloriously spacious shower. He boned up instantly.

_No. Resist._ He told himself.

He washed himself down, cleaning off the sweat from the gym (not that Mike would have objected to him in that state) and washing his hair, preparing himself for tonight. They had to be at the MEN Arena for seven so four hours to kill...hopefully he could spend that time naked and in bed with his Mikey. Kevin finally extricated himself from the shower and towelled himself dry. He slipped his boxers back on and headed back into their room, hunting for some fresh clothes for tonight. He was however, stopped in his tracks.

Laying seductively on the bed was Mike...without a stitch of clothing on. A can of whipped cream stood on the small bedside table, whilst arranged delectably on his crotch were grapes and strawberries.

Kevin's breath caught in his throat. This was the best part of their relationship...always new and exciting ways to turn each other on in the bedroom. But this was new territory for him - food and sex? Mike was a saucy little minx indeed.

"Hey," Kevin said, failing to keep his surprise from his voice.

"Hungry Lexie?" Mike said, eyes sparkling as his familar Miz pouty smirk lifted his face. He wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously. The older man knew when he had Kevin eating out his hand and right now, this was a moment.

"Er..." Kevin couldn't form a coherent sentence. The sight of the WWE Champion so at ease and so lazily seductive was too much.

"Did you know the British have to eat five portions a day?" Mike purred, slowly picking up a strawberry and nipping at it, practically fellating the small red berry.

Kevin crawled next to Mike. He could smell his favourite cologne on him too. Not only did the older man spoil him with presents, he spoilt him in bed too. Mike picked up the bunch of grapes and popped one into his boyfriend's mouth. Kevin took the fruit from Mike and the two began to feed each other the sweet green berries, enjoying how loving and intimate this was. Kevin had always scoffed at food porn but now...no wonder people covered themselves in food. He leaned in to steal a sweet, fruit-flavoured kiss from Mike, closing his eyes in pure pleasure. When the last of the grapes were eaten, Kevin slowly crawled over the older man, pinning him down with a sensuous kiss. He reached for the whipped cream and uncapped it befoe squirting a long line across Mike's smooth, taut pecs. He began to slowly lick the rich foam, enjoying its taste combined with one that was so uniquely..Mike.

Mike was in heaven. He never thought it was possible to made to feel so good as Kevin's talented tongue made light work of the cream. He stifled a giggle as some was sprayed directly on his nipples before being lovingly lapped up. Kevin continued in this vein, moving downwards ever further until he could resist it no longer. He sprayed a line directly along Mike's panfully erect shaft before slowly and torturously slurping it off. He gently ran a finger along Mike's balls as he did so, knowing that Mike was VERY sensitive down there. In any foreplay they did, Mike would always push Kevin's hand onto his balls first...that was his weak spot. Kevin once got Mike off by just caressing his balls constantly until it got too much for him. Mike raised his legs and spread them, allowing Kevin full access to his most intimate areas. He wondered just how ignorant Kevin's previous lovers were to let such a talented young man out of their sight! That boy could do things with his tongue, mouth and fingers most male escorts could dream of...either that or Mike was just plain easy.

"I'm already prepped, Lexie," he purred as Kevin rose to his knees, "Just climb on baby and take me."

Kevin nearly came right there just at his words. He slowly entered the older man, who exhaled deeply at the intrusion. As soon as his entire length was sheathed inside of Mike, Mike's arms wrapped around his toned back as the two began to rock slowly. Mike was planting a flurry of soft yet meaningful kisses on Kevin's lips, determined to savour every inch of his man and the moment.

A quiet Mike was a sensual Mike, Kevin decided as they continued to make love.

"Mmmm...mmmm...oh fuck...oh God...MIKEY!" groaned Kevin, determined not to shout and spoil the moment as he came hard.

"I love you Lexie. Forever." gasped Mike, voice rising an octave as he felt the heat rising from the pit of his stomach...the sparks flying through his veins...he let out a high pitched gasping moan as he came, which was quickly stifled by a kiss from Kevin as he rode out his orgasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but hopefully worth it...these two are the perfect couple really...and the slash really writes itself for them! Reviews would be awesome, Ta xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**This was basically written after watching Smackdown eps from the time the fic was set on Youtube...it is a match scene and there's no Mike/Alex this time but I hope this is a good turning point for Tom's character.**

**A minor point - The background character Luke is Tom's brother. And that's all he will be - a background character.**

* * *

><p>I stood by the guerilla, black DX hoodie and red specs in place as I awaited my cue to go on. I listened as Cody's music blared into the arena and the crowd booing him as he strutted and smirked his way to the ring.<p>

"I see you totally ignored my tips from the last time I was in this country!" he drawled, "Look at all of you, standing there, with your repugnant summer mouths. Is floss too expensive in this part of England?"

BOOOOOOO!

"But because as a service to you all, and because I'm DASHING CODY RHODES, I am going to teach you about ear cleanliness, because you obviously need to clean your ears out if you want to be dashing, like me, and yet you didn't seem to hear me last month on Smackdown!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Roll the tape, please!"

I heard the music play again as the ear-cleaning 'grooming tip' video began to play. I knew my cue was now.

"TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!"

The crowd went wild as the arrogant dandy was interrupted. I grabbed a mike from the technician and marched out into arena on to the stage, feeling the buzz as I raised my arms for the fireworks.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"CUT THE MUSIC! CUT THE MUSIC!" I yelled, gesturing wildly as I stopped halfway up the ramp. I lowered my hood. I saw Cody with a look of hammy shock on his face, his mirrored jacket twinkling under all the lights. God he looked delicious.

"Got a bone to pick with you, Dashing Cody Rhodes!" I began, walking towards the ring, "I dunno if you're stupid or all the lipgloss has gone to your head, but this isn't how we do things round here."

I knew just where I was going with this.

"You seem to think that just because Brits aren't fixated on their looks as you, that we all must be hideous monsters!" I continued, "Do I really look anything like Wade Barett? Not all Mancs look like monkeys you know!"

"Lose the sweater then, Cowboy!" sneered Cody, "No need to make a bad situation worse!"

"OK," I replied, peeling it off and throwing it aside, "The point is, Rhodes, that you don't seem to understand. You're stood here, in the great city of Manchester, and my home, where I grew up (a rousing cheer went up at those words - audiences loved it when you bigged up their town), and insulting the people who live here!"

I shot him a naughty wink. I was going to make him squirm.

"I could make you into a much better person, Cowboy!" Cody declared, "I can show you how to be DASHING!"

"Really? REALLY?" I said, mimicking Mike as I climbed into the ring, "In D-Generation X, we aren't narcissistic pillocks like you. So Rhodes my friend, there's two ways we can do this, the easy way or the hard way."

_The hard way!_ he mouthed subtly before picking up the mic again.

"Easy? Hard? Who are you anyway, Cowboy? DX may have defeated Legacy in 2009 but you're just a hopeless, unfashionable kid trying to impress two past-it GRAMPAS!" proclaimed Cody, smiling big. He was such a ham on the mic!

"Why don't you follow my tips? You could be so dashing like me and a true ambassador for Britain!"

"I haven't really got the time, or the patience for all of that," I drawled, putting on more Manc accent than I possessed to appeal to the crowd, "If you don't apologise to the folk of Manchester right now, then there will be consequences!"

Cody looked un-nerved.

"Are you ready Manchester?" I screamed to the crowd at large, "I said...ARE YOUUU READDYYYYYYY?"

They erupted into cheers, I could see several arms crossing above heads. I stalked to the far corner of the ring.

"Dashing Cody Rhodes, I only have two words for your grooming tips," I said, before throwing the mic aside and performing a crotch chop, shouting "SUCK IT!" at the top of my voice, the crowd joining in. I walked towards him, knowing just what to do to cue the bell. I raised my arm and smacked him in the face.

His face instantly gurned into a comic expression of fury and he tore his jacket off.

"DON'T TOUCH THE FACE!" he screamed at the top of his voice before jumping into a graceful dropkick, taking me down. The bell sounded and Cody began to mudhole stomp me, growling theatrically as he fed off the crowd, who booed him with gusto. He sauntered away, that large smirk creeping across his face again. I knew just what to do. I raised my legs and sprang to my feet...the kip-up! The crowd cheered as I whipped Cody into the ropes. As he came towards me I took my chance and Samoan Dropped him. It was an even match-up and I knew that the audience were loving it. I couldn't disappoint at my homecoming Raw. He came running at me when I was wedged in the corner and I dodged just in time so he crashed into it. I scurried to the oppsite corner, raising my hand in triumph. I took a run up...cartwheel done, sprung backwards off my hands...and my elbow collided with his chest, sending him to the floor. YES! I'd done it. Now all I had left in my arsenal of must-do moves was my high-flying finisher - the moonsault. I went for a cover but he kicked out after one.

"Cross Rhodes me," I hissed, trying not to move my lips too much. He got slowly to his feet and we slugged it out for a bit before I made to DDT him...which he reversed and twisted me down to the mat for his finisher. He went to cover but I wriggled out. He made a big show of looking shocked. I was red and sweating all over. I hoped I had enough energy for the moonsault. However Cody had other ideas. He was climbing to the turnbuckle. I realised what he was about to do just as he launched his long body gracefully into a moonsault of his own, and I rolled out the way as he crashed on his stomach, bouncing up almost as high as he'd descended. He rolled around in pain, holdng his stomach. He was a big overseller anyway but for a moment my heart had stopped as I thought he was really in pain. Missed/botched moonsaults hurt like fuck anyway but not as much as he was selling. I was crawling to my feet jsut as Cody did too. As soon as he approached me I stuck my leg out backwards, catching him with a Sweet Chin Music. He reeled back but was still standng. I had an idea. I ran to the corner and leapt to the top rope. Ignoring the unease in my stomach as I always did up there, I leaned back and launched myself as high as I could go, flipping over backwards and colliding with Cody, the momentum sending us both crashing to the floor, me across him. I'd moonsaulted him whilst he was standing and taken him out. Perfect moment! I hooked his leg..spotting the tent in his trunks...1,2,3...DING DING!

The audience went mad for it as the Motorhead sung was resumed from the speakers.

"Here's your winner, The Cowboy!"

The referee helped me to my feet and raised my arm in the air. I had just enough energy to roll out of the ring and find Luke and his mates, who I knew had front row seats. I saw them, jumping up and down with glee. I struggled over and Luke reached and grabbed me into a hug, not caring that I'd probably got sweat and body oil over his prize Lonsdale tee.

"You were FUCKING AMAZING OUT THERE BRO!" he screamed, just audible over the cheering and the loud music. I knew I couldn't hang here for too long so I smiled and waved before struggling back up the ramp. Only a few more paces to go...onto the stage...at last...out of sight. I collapsed into a nearby seat and awaited Cody's return. He came through five minutes later, helped in by the referee. As soon as he clocked me sat there, his eyes lit up and once again, I found myself with arms full of sweaty, gasping boyfriend.

"You. So. Fucking. Awesome!" he gasped, kissing me passionately and hungrily.

"Easy tiger!" I gasped, before I fell off the chair, "Let me catch me breath!"

He sank to his knees and clasped my hand in his own.

"Your neck! Is it OK?"

"It's fine!" I said, "How's your ribs! I hit ya quite hard!"

"Boys," came a techie's voice, "Can you get yourselves to the medic room for a check up please?"

Feeling like a teenager caught by his parents, I heaved myself to my feet before following Cody and the techie. After a quick checking over, and Cody told to take it easy (my impact on his chest and his missed moonsault had caused some bruising) we were free to go. I located my dressing room and collapsed on the little sofa inside, Cody collapsing beside me.

"Come here," he said, pulling me into a soppy kiss.

"Love you," I whispered, nuzzling against him.

"Love you more," murmured Cody, rubbing his head against mine, both us enjoying the close contact.

I saw his trunks were tented. Cody caught my gaze.

"Whoops!" he said, resting his thumb on his bottom teeth again. He looked so adorably naughty when he did that. Exactly the same expression he wore on his way to the ring only with the thumb.

"Got enough of your energy back?" I asked, casually fiddling with the waistband of my tights.

"Have you ever fucked someone in your ring gear?" Cody asked, leaning over me and nuzzling my neck.

"Not sure that comes under taking it easy..." I trailed off as he grinned at me.

"But it comes in my ass, which is better..." he devoured my mouth with more kisses before hooking his thumbs into the waist of my tights.

Well lets just say those silver boots of his looked just as good resting on my shoulders as they did in the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love Coddles and his naughty streak!<strong>

**If OC's aren't your thing you could always picture Ted in Tom's place...LOL **

**Reviews would be lovely but are not essential! One more chapter to go. x**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here it is. The final chapter...very similar to the last and it is match-based! Thanks to the people who've reviewed - I've taken your thoughts on board for the sequel (yes there will be one!)**

**I have punctured Tom's ego a lot for future installments because re-reading this, he really does come across as a little bit of a jerkass sometimes. He's a rookie wrestler and he's very young, that's all. Cody loves him for a reason ;)**

**I assure you that in the sequel, there will be a hell of a lot more Mike/Alex as they are the more popular of the two pairings here. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>************TLC 2010: DX vs. Legacy (Reformed for One Night Only)********************<strong>

Hunter and I spent hours working out in preparation for our big match at TLC...well my big match. To make what we saw on screen even more intense and real, I had decided to be a bitch and cut Cody off for a few days. I had been given a major dressing down by Ted because of this but he understood when I explained to him...it wasn;t too long ago that he and Cody were the new kids on the block...I was just taking my work seriously. I promised Ted that after our match, I would make it up to Cody.

"You better!" he had said, "You just remember that despite what you think you haven't got, you have everything you need in that boy!"

Even Hunter had rapped my knuckles when I told him.

"Don't go playing with fire!" he said, "You might be a fan favourite after that Raw a couple of weeks ago but don't get too much of a big head. Even I can see how much you mean to Rhodes, and how you two sell your matches week after week has been admirable. Just don't go pissing over people because it gets you further. I learned the hard way."

I knew he was referring to Chyna.

And not only that, there was another development. Shawn was going to be retiring after Wrestlemania 27 in MArch_** (A/N: yes I realise that it was actually WM26 - this is AU people!**_) and DX were going to disband as Hunter had been promoted to head of talent from the Spring. I had been told thart after the reception I had received in Manchester, I was more than ready to carry on alone...but I asked if Cody and I could form a Tag Team. However from TLC until WM27 Cody was part of DX yet still kept his Dashing gimmick. Not sure how that was going to work...but then again HBK was still the 'Sexy Boy' whether in DX or not.

Soon...it was time to begin. I had never been more nervous before a match than I was now. Hunter and I received our final preparations before it was time to head out. We were handed glowsticks and black DX tees. I decided to use this match to premiere the DX trunks, but I borrowed some of Hunter's kneepads so I didn't look too similar to Cody.

"Hey kid," he said, clapping me on the shoulder, "You got nothing to be nervous about, just like any other match. Remember what we went through in rehearsal!"

All too soon, 'ARE YOU READY?' burst into the arena and it was time. Hunter and I leapt out onto the stage in the DX position, waving our glowing X's at the crowd. We made our way down the ramp...I loved the DX entrance...didn't get to do it often so this felt even more special.

_'Break it down!'_

We took our positions for the crotch chop. As the pyros went off behind us, I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins. The atmosphere was electric - the audience were cheering for us, I had the King Of Kings as my partner...this was going to be good.

'_WOAH, You're only smoke and mirrors'.._

I was expecting _'A New Day_' to be used again but obviously not. Cody and Ted both appeared at the same time, and to my amusement, both clad in sparkly jackets - Ted slowly unzipping his to reveal the Million Dollar Belt. Dashing DiBiase? Brilliant! Ted was hamming it just as much as Cody as the pair made their way to the ring, preening, posing to the hilt, feeding off the shrieks of excited teenage girls in the audience, just hidden under the mass of boos.

It was a Tornado tag, so as soon as the bell went off, war would be declared. I caught Cody's eye as he climbed the turnbuckle for his pose. He looked away, smirking. I hoped Ted had explained to him...but then again the idea was to make our rivalry more real. My stomach churned as I saw the steely blue of his eyes. He was mad at me. And I was going to suffer. Well if he wanted to play hardball, so will I.

DING!

Instantly they went for me and Hunter and the four of us began bashing the daylights out of each other. Cody threw me into the turnbuckle far harder than I imagined he would. I had been very aloof during rehearsal and he had tried to approach me afterwards every time but I'd made excuses. I just hoped he wouldn't dump me after the match...not that I wouldn't have deserved it. It was a brutal match. Ted and Cody weren't holding back...but woe betide me and Hunter if we went for his face. He threw another massive hissy when I aimed a dropkick at his face...and then bitch-slapped me. For real.

"Don't touch the face, bitch!" he snarled under his breath, eyes filled with tears. He ran to the turnbuckle, sprung off and hit me with a Beautiful Disaster. I crashed to the mat. He didn't half boot me. He and Ted threw Hunter outside and began to set upon him. I forgot just how vicious Legacy could be...they might be 'Dashing' Legacy this time but the grooming had sapped none of the aggression. I managed to get to my feet again. I think Cody really was smacking the shit out of my mentor...taking it out on him because I had chosen to ignore him for a while. I scurried to the ropes before deftly leaping over onto the apron.

"What the hell's the Cowboy got planned now?" I heard King ask from the announcer's table.

I made sure I was just in front and before Ted and Cody could react, the crowd screamed as I leapt and sprung off the second rope in a daring springboard Asai moonsault, taking both Cody and Ted out as we smashed onto the hard floor. I had not done that in practice - well not with the others...I had been spending long hours in the gyms alone perfecting this move...had to surprise them with something. I was aware of a painful twinging from my ribcage but the adrenaline kept me going. Hunter heaved Ted and threw him back into the ring. He performed a vicious Pedigree before going for the cover...Ted kicked out at 2, crawling to his feet. Outside the ring, Cody was struggling to his feet and pulled me roughly up by the hair. I tried to catch his eye but he threw me back into the ring, not having any of it. He screamed at Hunter to watch the face, distracting him as Ted edged closer from behind, chair in hand.

CLANG!

The chair collided nastily with my mentor's face as Ted struck. I was still struggling to stand. This felt too real. Too much like an actual brawl. The audience were certainly getting their money's worth but I just wanted to say a big sorry to my fella before it was too late. I knew it was a bad idea. Ted hit Hunter with a hard Dream Street, sending him to the mat. Ted then sent me an evil smile. Hunter was laying there, blood on his face. I was outnumbered. I knew Legacy were booked to win but still.

Ted picked his chair up before handing to Cody.

"Do the honours would you?" he screamed.

"GLADLY!" Cody smirked back before CLANG! He struck me in the face with the chair. He got into my face as I fell to the floor.

"NOT SO SMART ARE YOU COWBOY? HUH?" he howled, and to my dismay, tears were trickling down his cheeks. The angst in his eyes was real. He clambered to the top rope. He leapt into a huge moonsault, crashing right across my ribs. I was too tired and upset to kick out. It was as good a time as any to end this war. 1, 2, 3.

"WOOAH...Here are your winners, Dashing Cody Rhodes, and the Million Dollar Champion, Ted DiBiase!"

Cody's face was once again wearing that big shit-eating grin as he and Ted celebrated their victory. I knew he was supposed to turn on Ted now, but would he? I struggled to all fours as they continued to celebrate. Hunter was leaning against the far turnbuckle, scarlet all over, chest heaving in and out, his sodden blonde locks falling in his face. I managed to crawl and lean against the nearest one. Cody and Ted stood opposite each other, about to high-five. They high-fived and then the crowd gasped as Cody pulled his friend into the familar headlock, his knee in Ted's back. BAM! He performed a hard Cross Rhodes and Ted collapsed to the mat. Cody wandered over, somewhat limping and pulled me to my feet. He stared into my eyes, a hard, blazing expression on his face. I wished he would go away...wait till we were confined to the privacy of backstage. He leaned in to me...I shot him a warning look, trying to say no without being obvious. If he kissed me then we would be in serious trouble. His eyes were glazed over with tears. The adrenaline and emotion of the match was getting to him. I just wanted to give him a big hug and cuddle him all night, telling him everything would be OK, even after he'd smacked me with a steel chair. He went over to Hunter who glowered at him through tired eyes but allowed the younger man to pull him to his feet. Cody stood in the middle of the ring and raised his arms above his head, and, to my amazement, performed the crotch chop to Ted. His theme was instantly switched to the DX theme as Hunter and I each raised one of Cody's arms, signifying the newest addition to D-Generation X. The audience lapped it up.

For the emotion and bloodlust that pervaded this match, it couldn't have gone better. We were finally backstage as I heard the DX them play to its end in the arena. I turned to look at Cody, who, without a word, stumbled away down the corridor. I couldn't help it. We were safely away from the fans now and the dam had burst. I broke down in tears.

_**(A/N: See, the tart does have a heart!)**_

"Hey! C'mon, let's get ya to medical," Hunter said, remarkably cheerily considering he had blood dripping down his face.

"Wh-what about you?" I choked.

"I'll be OK, jsut a nick!" he said, "You need your rest, it's been a gruelling one for you."

"j-just t-take me to our dressing room," I sobbed.

"OK."

My mentor helped my shaking, sorry form to the dressing room and placed me on the sofa. He left to get a medical check up.

"Hey, little man? What's up?" Shawn had been watching the match from the dressing room.

"I fucked up!" I howled.

"Not from what I could see, you were great, Hunter is proud of you, and so am I," he said, smiling.

"Not that!" I wept, "I've lost him for good. I know it! Look at the way he hit me with that chair!"

"Well, we did try to warn you," Shawn replied, "But if he loves as much as he says he does, he'll come back."

My other mentor gave me a much needed hug. Sometimes a Christian was just what you needed when you were an emotional wreck. My whole body was throbbing in pain as it wracked with sobs. A knock came on the door. Shawn got to his feet and answered.

"Hey, Shawn, can I come in?" I recognised that drawl. It was Ted.

"Sure," said my mentor.

"Hey! Don't upset yourself, you were great! We totally sold that matchup!" Ted said, spotting me, "You were like a fucking missile off that apron! Oh, I see, is Coddles still giving ya the cold shoulder?"

I nodded pathetically. I noticed he was rubbing his neck - Cody must have hit him hard with that Cross Rhodes.

"Tom-Tom?"

My heart pounded. No mistaking that lisping drawl.

"Hey, Michaels, shall we go get a beer or something, think the bar's still serving?" Ted said, ultra-loudly.

"Sure, that'd be great, DiBiase!" Shawn said, cottoning on, "Back in five!"

He followed Ted out the dressing room. I was still afarid to look at my fella.

"What you doing here?" I sniffled,

He didn't reply, and continued to stare down at me.

"I missed you," I said, pathetically. He raised his hand. My heart sank.

"One call," he choked, "Just one message. Anything."

"I told Ted," I replied, dumbly.

"Not good enough, I don't need a messenger, I'm twenty-five!" he said quietly, "Why, Tommy? Why did you do that to me? I've been worried sick. Even in practice you ignored me unless you had to wrestle me. What did I do?"

"Nothing," I said, "Nothing, Mister. Nothing at all."

"So explain?" Cody sniffled, seating himself next to me, "You know if you ever wanted to talk, I'm always here. Mike told me you'd got some issues, why don't you talk to me? I love you, Tommy. I want to make you happy. As happy as you make me."

"I was so scared I'd fuck up my first main event," I confessed, "I just wanted to make what we had to do convincing. Every time we had a match all I wanted to do was feel you close to me. I guess I got a big head after Raw in Manchester. I'm sorry, please, I hope you can forgive me."

"I never knew you could be so selfish," Cody said, head in his hands, "I have to say, Tommy, I'm a little bit shocked."

My heart dropped into my stomach.

"But I know how important this match was for ya, I could see it in your eyes," he said, "It's gonna take me a while to fully forgive you for being so selfish, but I missed you, Tom-Tom. We still didn't celebrate your birthday because you were fucking about getting your car sent to Britain, and you've been ignoring me. Can you answer me one question, please? Be honest wth me, Tommy. I want the truth."

"What question?"

"Is there anyone else?" Cody asked, "Ring-rat, somone from the roster, a Diva, anyone?"

"No," I said, feeling more tears prick my eyes, "Despite what you thought in Manchester when we saw that bitch Fairy, there hasn't and never will be anyone else. I love you, just you, Cody Garrett Runnels."

"Then talk to me," Cody said, "Get it out your system."

"Mike's match is next if you wanna watch," I said, knowing that I was blatantly avoiding the topic, "Big match against Randy!"

"Tommy!" Cody said reproachfully, "Don't play games with me. Spill. Talk. Pleease?"

And there it was again. Big innocent eyes. Deadly cute pout. I was cornered like a rat.

I opened my mouth and out it all poured, all about my parents splitting up, my dad's alcoholism _**(yeah, boo-hoo, yadda yadda**_) and his arrest for gay-bashing. I told him all about some of the more shameful, seedier things I'd done in my teens, including an attempted rape by a trick. I talked about how I got spotted by a WWE scout purely by chance at one of my wrestlng classes when I was eighteen, how my mam almost made herself bankrupt by helping putting money by so I could be sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling. About how I moved out here alone at the age of nineteen, scared and clueless. And how this was the only thing my feckless father had ever been proud of.

I know it's all one big sob story and makes me a massive Mary Sue, but I'm not going to hide from my past. I don't use it to get sympathy. _**(A/N: O RLY?)**_ WHich is why I never told Cody before now. Don't want people feeling sorry for me. I might have done a lot for your average 23-year-old Salford lad, but I'm happy with who I am. And who I am with. Not everyone got the privelege of having Dashing Cody Rhodes as their partner.

"Is the therapy session still going on or can I come in?" came a cheery voice. Mike.

"No, come in!" I called. He bounded in, WWE belt over his bare shoulder, sweaty but ecstatic.

"Everything OK?" he asked, "Bumped into DiBiase and Michaels...said you were a bit upset?"

"No Kevin?" Cody smirked, "Nursing friction burns is he?"

"Shut up hoe!" Mike grinned, "At least I've had some this week! More than can be said for you!"

"Want that belt wedged up your ass, bitch?" Cody pouted, "That's if there's room alongside A-Ry's dick!"

Those two were something else. If you combined _Queer As Folk_ with _Mean Girls_ whilst taking a left turn at _Carry On Camping_...you'd have Cody and Mike. But they did the best thing - lightened the mood and taken the focus off me.

"Tom," Mike said, rounding on me, "How long ago did I ask you to talk to him?"

"Yeah, yeah, nose out!" I said.

To my surprise the champ came over and gave me a hug.

"Glad you two have sorted your shit out anyway," he said, "Lexie and I were wondering if you wanted to do another of our double dates...there's a simply fabulous Greek restaurant on 123rd Street Lexie found...and then go out for drinks after, celebrate our wins?"

"Losses, DX lost!" I corrected hm.

"But you got your man back!" Mike grinned, "Now I'll see you at Souvlaki's in about forty minutes? If you two can last that long?"

"But.."

"No buts, Coddles! See you outside the restaurant!"

And The Miz bounded out without another word.

"Are we OK?" I asked.

"We'll always be OK, Tom-Tom," Cody whispered, "You promise me one thing though?"

"What's that?"

"Promise me no more secrets and hiding stuff from me? If you're upset you talk to me? Talk to Dr. Runnels, his door is always open!"

"And so are his legs!" I smirked, stealing a kiss.

"Only for you, Tom-Tom."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

><p><strong>The quick updates obviously meant that I'd written this already...was just debating posting it up in the first place. I know there's room for improvement but as someone who mostly writes original fiction I'm quite proud of this. The sequel is already being planned, and I have a fair few days off work to fill in the next few weeks :)<strong>

**I ended it here because I thought it a good place to end and because I've loved the current WWE storylines so I want to fast-forward a little bit.**

**If you couldn't get enough of Miz/A-Ry this time, I have plenty of treats in store...the sequel will be much more about them (thank the writers with the current storyline for that!) than Coddles and his British squeeze, though they will play a major part too - I like how they've become a little foursome (not in that way - yet;)). Expect a few one-shots set in this universe as well.**

**Reviews would be awesome, Ta x :)**

**To my reviewers:**

**_Supreme-Chaos-Angel_ - Thanks for giving it a go, and liking some of it! I think I will turn down the queeniness :)**

**_BlackDiamonds.32.20.54_ - Thanks for your regular reviews, really appreciate them!**


End file.
